Dangerous Liaison
by blackgem17
Summary: In the words of Katherine Pierce, "New place, Same problems." Instead of walking into a dangerous war between species, Elena finds herself drawn to a young boy with the fresh wounds of losing his mother. Over the years, the bond between the two strengthen to new heights. Will Elena find her answers in this boy or will he be the death her. New problems. New love. New adversaries.
1. Chapter 1

**To my loyal followers, I'm going into Hiatus on incomplete stories, such as Shattered. My muse is kicking with a vengeance for a sequel for Unexpected, which most of you probably want anyways. I am sorry for anyone want a conclusion, but I need to see where this story is going.**

 **Another note, when the story go into the storyline of teen wolf, it will start in the birth and childhood leading into the story arcs.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF/ TVD/ OR ANY OF TV SHOWS MENTION. CAN'T LET THE CAT OUT OF THE BAG YET.**

Elena's POV

I sat silently in the car, focusing on the busy streets of Washington, D.C. that Stefan is leading us through. Katherine was happily singing along with the radio.

My interests piqued when we pulled into the parking lot of the infamous Smithsonian. Stefan must have seen my confusion, because he spoke up.

"Don't worry, Elena. I just need to visit an associate." He explained, turning of the ignition.

I looked to him. "And who is this associate?" I questioned, opening the door. The fall breeze was strong today, so I tighten my jacket unconsciously, even though the seasons doesn't bother me any longer.

"A person that can give a lot more answers than we can get on our own. Trust me, I wouldn't have stopped here if we couldn't get help." Stefan responded.

A abrupt knock interrupted my interrogation, causing me to look to the back of the car.

I sighed as I opened the door. Katherine stepped out the car with her killer heels, dressed in all black. Surprisingly, she went with a modest attire.

She shoved her sunglasses on the top of her head with a sarcastic smirk planted on her face. "I can open my own door if you take off the supernatural child's lock." She complained, slamming the door shut.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe if I trusted you not to run away, then I would." I retorted, trailing behind her.

She scoffed. "Even if I did run away, you have that witchy LoJack on me." She retorted.

Sensing a upcoming argument, Stefan intervened. "How about we focus on the now? We have more important issues to focus on." Stefan said, taking the lead. Katherine and I sighed in sync.

We approached the grand building, but this wasn't the usual entrance to the Smithsonian. This entrance was labelled for 'Forensics'.

I just chose to keep my questions to myself until it was appropriate. We entered the building, instantly amazed with the technology that was presented before me. Employees shuffled around, mentally focusings on the Ipad in their view.

"The Smithsonian has come a long way. I was in Germany at the time when I read an article about it. Some called it the land of science." Katherine commented, observing as well.

"It was established a few years before I was born. My parents told me about their visit when it first opened in 1846." Stefan spoke, stopped outside a glass door. I could see a guard with security machine behind him.

Beyond that was a ground floor leading to a platform, where I could see several workers standing over something. The doors slid opened, Stefan took steps in.

The guard immediately stepped forward. "Can I see some I.D.?" He ordered, no room for any type of negotiation. Katherine took a step forward, no doubt about to use compulsion, Stefan stopped her.

She pouted. "No fun." She mumbled.

"Actually, I need to speak to Special Agent Seeley Booth." Stefan said.

Katherine and I made brief eye contact, before focusing back on the guard.

"If you don't have any authorization to be back here, you need to leave." The guard stood firm.

Katherine groaned. Before we knew it, she started to yell. "AGENT BOOTH! IS THERE A AGENT BOOTH HERE?"

I ducked my head out of embarrassment as the guard started to scold the elder doppelganger. I noticed everyone turned to us, trying to decipher the disturbance.

"Stefan, please grab her before we get arrested. We can wait outside." I was already making my way to the exit, before I heard a booming voice coming from behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING - SALVATORE?" A man's voice went from annoyance to surprise.

I heard Katherine gasped. "Angelus?" She spoke softly.

I turned around to nice an older, handsome man staring at the three of us. I took in his appearance. He was wearing a black suit with a tie to match. The bright red belt buckle reading 'cocky' on the front.  
"Long time no see, old friend." Stefan said, before looking back at me.

Agent Booth broke out of his trance, stepping forward, shaking Stefan hand. "It's truly been a long time, indeed." His eyes went back to Katherine, who finally composed herself.

His eyes darkened significantly, looking her over. My looked out the corner of my eye, sensing the tension.

My eyes lingered behind the agent to see an approaching brunette, who seriously look piss, marching this way.

She ripped off her gloves, tossing them out of sight. "Booth! Do you want to explain why there is civilians not only crowding the place, but yelling?" She frowned stopping at his side.

Hearing her voice, Booth stood straight, placing his hands at his waist. "Bones, I'm going to go, but I will be back later for a update." Booth tried to move forward, but the lady named 'Bones' stopped him.

"I thought we were going back to the headquarters to interrogate a potential suspect." She glanced our, making brief contact with me before looking away.

"I will have another agent take care of it." Booth tried to dismiss, but once again he was thwarted. If this was any other time, I would giggled at the obvious frustration that this agent was showing.

The lady looked absolutely perplexed at his declaration. "What's going on? I don't want some inexperienced agent handling this." Her eyes narrowed.

Before Booth could answer, Katherine stepped up. "As much as your foreplay is hilarious to watch, we have business attend to." Without waiting, Katherine grabbed Booth and hurriedly dragged him out of forensic offices.

Without another word, Stefan followed behind. I gave a polite smile to the brunette before making my exit, thinking "What world am I stepping into now?"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR COVER PAGE.

I stood back in the corner as I watched the awkward stare off between Stefan, Katherine, and Booth a.k.a Angelus.

"How did you find me?" Booth asked as he sipped on the whiskey he poured for himself as soon as he stepped foot in his apartment.

"I have my ways. How is your new life treating you?" Stefan replied, relaxing against the recliner.

Katherine pushed off the wall she was leaning against, arms crossed, and walked to a photo hanging up on the wall.

"The last time I saw you, you were dropping bodies all over Europe. I heard rumors about you and a gyspy clan, but never put much faith into it." Katherine said, turning to face the man.

Booth's frown deepened, anger yet guilt clouded his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, especially not with you." Booth snapped, not taking his eyes off her.

Katherine trademarked smirk spread across her blood red lips. "And here I thought we had soo much fun." She purred.

"You and Angelus had fun, not me. Second, you left him to be killed after you escaped Spain. You were lucky he never found you or else you wouldn't be here to have this conversation." Booth said, looking away from the elder doppelganger.

I decided to take the initiative to question the situation. We didn't have time for reunions. "Stefan, I think it is best to get to the point we are here." I ordered, taking my stance against the wall.

Now, Booth's eyes laid on me, taking me in for the first time. "So, I'm guessing doppelgangers isn't just a folktale anymore." Booth's eyes moved to Stefan with determination.

"What brings you here, Salvatore? I don't need your kind of trouble here." Booth clearly stated, moving the couch, sliding his jacket off.

"We need your help. What can you tell me about Naturlis Elementis?" Stefan questioned, getting straight to the point.

"Never heard of it. What are they?" He asked, but was brought out of thought when his phone started to ring. He groaned with frustration. He picked up, stating which I can imagine is his standard greetings.

"Agent Booth." He simply stated, before getting up.

Seeing the opportunity, I turned to Stefan. "Stefan, who is this man? Why would he know anything about my situation?" I asked.

Stefan looked up to me, green eyes forever piercing. "The man you see before you haven't always been Agent Booth or human. He was once an infamous ripper, vampire." He said, looking away for a moment.

My frown deepened, looking back mystery man before me. It was confusing to me. There was no such thing as a cure vampirism, but yet proof stood before me. I had no reason to doubt Stefan, but I won't deny my lingering doubt.

"He was known as the 'Scourge of Europe'. If any man could match Klaus' brutality, you're looking at him." Katherine commented, eying the brunette.

I looked curiously at her. "How did you two meet?" I asked.

Katherine huffed, slamming back to sit against the chair. "Probably a few years after I became a vampire. Klaus was slowly catching up to me. I was hiding out in a brothel in Ireland. I learned Klaus was in a few towns over, so I was making plans of getting out of the country. So, I went back to the whorehouse to find people slaughtered everywhere. My heart dropped in my stomach, because I thought I was found."

 _I looked around with veiled terror as I tried to maneuvered my way out of this establishment. I made a move to run out the building before being blocked by a man. Blood coated his mouth, along with his clothes. His honey blonde hair was ruffled, eyes wild, predatory grin plastered on his face._

 _I staggered back, instantly freezing when I felt hands gripped my shoulders. His slender fingers brushed my bare shoulders. I felt a warm tickle brush against my neck as whoever breathe on me._

" _Now, what is a pretty little lass like yourself doing in a place like this?" His Irish accent spoke through his words. My words clammed in my throat as I thought this was the end._

 _My thoughts were broken as I heard a childish giggle. My eyes snapped to a woman , no older than myself, stumbled down the hall. Her curls were dangling from her pin-up._

 _Just the like man in the door, she was covered in blood. The look on her face was euphoric, her stare was far off._

" _Well Angelus, found yourself a pretty one. Lucky bastard!" The blonde sauntered out of the doorway as he pulled in the brunette into a lustful kiss._

 _The cold laughter behind startled me. "Look just as good from the back. Very… appetizing." The man said, hands travelling to my waist._

 _Feeling the familiar anger, I snatched away from him, turning to face him. For a fleeting moment, I found myself admiring his rugged looks. But the feeling bursted into oblivion when I seen the predatory smirk, one I was all too familiar with._

" _If Niklaus sent you, do what you need to do, but keep your filthy hands off me." I snapped._

 _He raised his hands in mock surrender. I glared at him, mentally trying to find a way out._

" _Daddy… the stars are sparkling quite bright tonight. She's a special one." The woman said, wide grin out there._

" _And what do you see, doll face?" Blonde spoke as the man before, Angelus stared at curiosity._

" _Travelled far across seas, escaping the devil in disguise. Howl, night creature, and doppelganger." My body tensed when she said that word._

" _Yet the pretty doppelganger is quite the fleeting dove." The woman murmured._

" _Interesting, but don't care." His hand shot with with incredible speed, but I was faster. My hand grabbed his wrist, before he could touch me._

 _His hand reversed, locking my wrist in his grip, pulling me into him. I felt the familiar feeling of lust cloud me, but I snapped back into focus. I stomped on his foot, then successfully headbutting him._

 _I heard bones snapped under the pressure. With my strength, I tossed him into his friends, then I vamp speed out the back door. I didn't care for my belongings, I just wanted to live._

 _I ran and ran until I came to the port, where nearby ships were preparing to leave. I made it to the edge of the forest, before I was pulled behind some trees. A forearm pressed against my neck._

" _That wasn't very nice of you, lass." Angelus spoke in a whisper, eyes glaring down at me._

 _I smirked, refusing to show weakness in front of this man. "You going through a lot to get to this little lass." I mocked, hands around his forearm._

 _His head cocked to the side. "It's been a long time since someone overpowered me. I won't let this pretty face distract me again." He leaned in._

'" _Keep telling yourself that." I said, looking up to him. His face was smooth, angelic, but I wasn't a fool. Something sinister was just beneath the surface. I just wish I spotted it with Niklaus._

" _If you're going to kill me, then do it. Just to let you know, a very dangerous man is looking for me. That's nothing you should get caught in." I stated simply._

 _He smirked. "No, you entertain me too much. Plus, that Niklaus character pissed me off a while ago, so I'm going to train you." Angelus said, backing away._

 _My hand rubbed my neck, watching the man suspiciously. "Train me?" My eyebrow quirked at that._

 _He strolled out the forest, making his way to the port. Without looking, he said "Are you coming?"_

 _Logically, I knew I should try escape this man. He was reeked of death, but my survival instincts was kicking in. I knew this man could teach how to survive._

I listened to Katherine as she spoke about her first encounter with 'Angelus'. I sighed as I stood up. I grabbed my jacket, heading towards the door.

I felt a hand slip around my arm. I looked to Stefan. "I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a moment." I said.

"Okay. Just be careful." He said, his hand slipping away. I couldn't help but ignore the scathing look I received from Katherine. I took my leave, exiting out the building.

I took a quiet walk around the block, noticing a park up ahead. I sat on the nearest bench, noticing all the children running around.

I smiled inwardly, but felt that all too familiar swelling pit of loneliness, guilt, and separation from my children.

I looked at all the mothers who tended to the little, hearing the squeals of laughter or cries. I willed my tears away as I took my phone out of my pocket.

I dialed a number I haven't used in months, but never forgot it. It was a few rings, before someone picked up.

"Hello, this is Bonnie." She said

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Bonnie, it's Elena." I said, knowing she recognize without my name.

"Elle, how are you? We haven't heard from you!" Bonnie asked.

I cuffed my hair behind my ear. "I'm doing well as you expect in this situation. Stefan led us to lead to find more info about Naturalis Elementis. But I don't want to talk about that. How are you and Caroline doing?" I said, leaning against the bench.

"Well, everything is calm for now, but we suspect that Esther is gathering another allegiance of witches. Hayley is off with the wolves. Kol is still annoyingly adorable. Klaus and Caroline's relationship is growing quite fast. You are missing a side of this new Klaus, doesn't still isn't an asshole from time to time." Bonnie chattered, noticing shuffling from the background.

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. I want to be grateful for her not mentioning Elijah, but I needed to know. I tossed and turned every night trying justify what I did, to ease the guilt, but in the end, I did him wrong.

I sighed, counting down in my head. "And Elijah? How is he?" I asked the question.

Silence filled the call, giving my answer. It was bad. "I need to know, Bonnie." I said.

"It was bad in the beginning to the point that Kol had to daggered him. He was causing too much attention. Last month, they finally removed the dagger. Elijah retreated back to his home, cutting off contact. We haven't seen him since. Well, the siblings go check on him everyday, but Kol said he hasn't said anything. He finds him in the nursery everyday he goes." Bonnie explained softly.

I swallowed, rubbing my irritable eyes. "If I could take away his pain away, I would." I sniffled, shaking my leg to control my emotions.

"Sweety, you have your own pain to deal with. You made the best decision at the time. Don't feel sorry for protecting your children, Elena. In time, Elijah will see that."

"It wasn't just that, but Elijah and I… we were in the beginning stages of a relationship. I betrayed him like the rest. I should have came to him and talked to him." I sighed.

"And do you think he would have went with this plan of yours?" Bonnie asked me.

"I never gave him a chance to, Bon. I should have trusted him." My head snapped up when I saw a figure stopped before me. I looked up to see Katherine looking down to me. With hesitation, she took a seat next to me, remaining quiet.

"Bonnie, I have to go. Something came up." I said, looking away from Katherine.

"Okay, talk to you later." Bonnie replied, hanging up promptly.

I slipped my phone into my pocket, not looking back at Katherine. We sat in silence as we watched people running around.

"You shouldn't apologize." Katherine said out of the blue.

"What?" I responded, staring at a particular brown haired boy. He was laughing happily while his father pushed him on the swing gently.

"You can't second guess every decision you make, Elena. That will lead you down a path you don't want to visit." Katherine said as eyed a particular handsome man as he walked by.

"I can't just not think about how my decisions don't affect people. We may share the same face, but I'm not you." I snapped as if she knew how I felt.

"When I came back home to find my dead parents, I found out where my daughter was. Just like I found myself in a situation like yourself. I left her behind, because not only she would be used or killed by Klaus, but wasn't a life she deserved. Trust when I say I know how you feel. It was rare that I got close to anyone. They were another burden or guilt to be added to my conscious. I'm not an all saint, but I shouldn't be judged for trying to survive." Katherine said, closing her arms over herself.

"True, but when I look at you or myself, I see myself finding Jeremy dead. Any good I thought you had died that day. He didn't have to die." I stated, anger simmering low.

"You're right, but we are not talking about him. If you are adamant dragging me along, then you are going to have to learn to separate your emotions from your decisions. You think the people after us won't step over thousands, friends, family to get to us?" Katherine scolded.

"I dealt with Klaus, didn't I? My family is long gone, but trust and believe I would burn down this world to save my children. I don't need to be told twice." I snapped. We sat back in silence without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR COVER PAGE.

A/N: JUST RESPOND TO A COMMENT, ANGEL WILL BE HELPFUL. BUT LIKE ANY OF HIS CASES HE WILL NEED TO RESEARCH. DON'T LOSE FAITH YET.

AS FOR ANOTHER, THE WAY THE STORY IS SET UP ELENA WILL BE OUT OF HER CHILDREN'S LIFE FOR THE MOST PART, BUT HER INTERACTIONS WILL BE EXPLAINED. THE REASON FOR THAT ELENA WILL BE ENTERING TEEN WOLF BEFORE ANY ARCS. SHE MEETS STILES WHEN HE IS A CHILD. STILES WILL BE PAIRED WITH HER DAUGHTER.

NOW TO ADDRESS MIKAEL, I WILL BE ADDING 'BONUS CHAPTERS' TO GET INSIGHT AS TO HOW HE IS DOING AS A PARENT.

Bonus Chapter #1

Mikael POV

Two years ago

I sat in my study, reading poem collections of Edgar Allan poe. I glanced at my watch, forty-five minutes until Davina comes home.

My eyes snapped to the baby monitor, hearing Mirenna cry out. I sit my book down and speed to the nursery. I swooped her up. She squirmed in my arms as I adjusted her pink hat.

She calmed for a split second before crying out. I could already feel my frustration, not knowing what to do.

I went over the mental list that Davina wrote for me.

Sleepy? No, she just woke up from a two hour nap.

Diaper change? I took her to the change station and laid her down. That didn't sit too well with her. I made it a quick change, which was mostly dry. So that can't be it.

Hungry? I swooped her up again and took her down to the kitchen, grabbing a pre-made bottle from the refrigerator. I slid it in the bottle warmer, waiting for the timer to go off.

"Mire, come on. Don't be cranky. We were doing so well this past week." I said to her, bouncing her in my arm to try to soothe her, but continued to cry.

Sitting her up in my arms, I walked to the back patio, Colorado mountains far as the eye can see. September days were usually chilly, but today was warm today, sun at its highest peak.

"This reminds me of the one time I took your father up in the mountains, very beautiful, yet very deceiving. One wrong step could lead to your death.

Elijah was very excited to accompany me, since it was his first hunting trip. I let him lead the way with little guidance, already mature beyond his age. He was the one I counted on to protect the home.

I wish he could be here right now. I know in my heart he would know what to do. I watched in the shadows how his hands became gentle as air against the leaves. You and your brothers was … is very dear to him." The timer dinged, so I grabbed the bottle, then left to the patio.

I took a seat on the swing, looking to the mountains. I slipped the bottle in Mire's mouth, immediately settling her down. Her brown eyes looked up to me, complete innocence that was once familiar in my own children's eyes.

I watched each of them harden over the century, especially Niklaus. I regret the turmoil that I caused, leading to such a broken family.

"Esther was such a loving woman. Quite beautiful and majestic. I knew she was the one for me when we first met, despite the circumstances.

I hate how life corruption created such a grotesque woman. I dare say worse than her own sister. I wonder if I was too blind to see that her heart was already dark or was it me that ultimately lead her to this fate." I smiled down to Mire, who was in her own little world.

"You shouldn't take responsibility for Esther's actions. She made her owns conscious decisions without heeding the warnings of the witches." Davina said from the doorway.

I looked up, knowing she arrived five minutes prior. Her brown hair was in a neat bun on top of her head. She was wearing a simple cream knit dress with brown leggings, paired with cream boots.

She dropped her backpack at the door, then coming over to sit next to me. She picked up Mirenna happily, hoisting her up in the air with a big smile.

Steering the conversation away, "How was school?" I asked, looking back to the scenery.

"Some people might look at me crazy for this, but I didn't know how much I missed the normality of school. For once, I felt like I belonged. Don't get me wrong, I miss the family I once knew back at home, but I'm ready to move on like you should." Davina gave me a quick look that I wanted to ignore.

"Davina, you are quite young. You have the opportunity to move on or get away from this life if you so choose. But for me there is no rest for me as longs as Esther and her sister roams the earth. I can't give up on my grandchildren as I did my own. It was cowardly of me-"

"But you are making up for it now. You can't keep living in the past or enemies will exploit that without a thought. Trust me, I know. You were trying to stop Esther, by the way is a superwitch, with limited help. Who wouldn't become a cold-hearted son of a bitch after life presents him with the hardest choice a person, a parent could make. You are no coward, Mikael." Davina said with conviction.

We fell in a comfortable silence, but was interrupted shortly by the soft cries from the nursery. Davina went to get up. "I got it. Can you warm up two bottles for me?" I asked.

With a simple nod, Davina followed me into the kitchen, but I continued to the nursery. Elias and Nikolas were both up, working up a fuss.

Elias was red in the face, wailing large cries out. I picked up the little guy, who reminded me of Elijah when he was a baby, but the only difference was he had Elena's nose.

I took him to the change station, setting him down. I went to work, but proved to be difficult feat. Elias was stubborn when it came to pamper change.

Once I was done, I swooped up Nikolas, who was more calmer than either of the siblings. Definitely Elijah's son. He definitely had paranoid the past two weeks with him being so quiet.

After the clean up, I took them downstairs. I found Davina in the living room doing homework, while Mirenna was in the baby swing with her favorite pacifier.

I put the boys down in their own swings, then left to go grab the bottles. Taking the time, I slid in a pre-made lasagna in the oven for dinner.

I came back in the living room to find Davina cooing at the boys, while Elias had grip on her hair.

I smile slightly at the feel of comfort that swell within me. There is no doubt I will screw up along the way, but for once I felt confident in a brighter future.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR COVER PAGE

A/N: I DO HAVE AN UPLOAD FOR SAVE ME TVD/ AVENGERS

 **Elena's POV**

 **I walked with Katherine back to Booth's apartment in silence.**

 **I looked to her. "Katherine, how did you coped with being away with your daughter?" I asked.**

" **In a way I didn't. My mind was always on survival. I knew she was safer wherever she was." Katherine said, cuffing her hair behind her ear.**

" **Did you ever forgive your father for separating the two of you?" I asked, looking forward.**

" **Honestly?" She asked.**

 **Did I really want the answers to that question.**

" **Yes." I said after a pause.**

" **No. I hated him. It might be unbelievable to you, but I wanted to get married and have a family. I also wanted to have fun, be young. I wanted to see the world beyond my home. Despite the popular belief, I did love Niklaus and Elijah, just like I loved Stefan and Damon." Katherine said, stopping and turning to me.**

" **What's with the questions?" She asks as she stares at me.**

 **I sigh as I looked to her. "I'm worried about Elijah." I said, but instantly regretted that I said anything to her when I saw that smirk.**

" **Someone doesn't like to be in the doghouse. Is it cold?" Katherine bit back with snark.**

 **Before I could say anything, I heard my name being called. I turned to find Stefan jogging up to us.**

" **Playing nice, ladies?" Stefan questioned with amusement.**

" **I'm always nice, Stefan, but there was a time you like my naughty side." Katherine purred, eyeing Stefan.**

 **I rolled my eyes, turning to face Stefan completely. "Update on Booth?" I asked.**

" **It's better that he explains himself. Come on." Stefan explains, taking the lead back to the apartment.**

" **Is something wrong?" I asked, turning into the warm hallway.**

" **No. Not in my opinion." Stefan explained, knocking on the door. Booth answers the door. He moved to the side and let us in.**

" **Everyone have a seat. Maybe I can be assist after all or someone I know can be." Booth explained.**

 **Katherine swiped Stefan's phone and taking a seat on the recliner.**

" **So I have a friend out in California where you all need to be. He is a British Literature professor out at UCLA. He was a good friend of mine." Booth explained, scribbling away on a piece of paper.**

" **British literature? Umm, no offense, but that is the exact opposite of what we need." I said, leaning against the back of the couch.**

" **No offense, Ms. Gilbert, but you haven't been in the supernatural world long enough to know about everything. From what I learned from Stefan, you only been exposed to the basics: vampires, werewolves, witches. But the man I'm sending you to will teach you things that you want to turn from. I could tell you the backstory, but seeing that you are press for time, you just going to have to trust me." He said, turning to me with the slip he had written on.**

 **I stared at him for moment before taking the slip offer to me. "Thank you for doing this. If there is something I can do for you…" Booth cut me off.**

" **Just leave. Never come back here. That part of my life has been done for a long time and I'm happy with my new start. I have no plans going back." Booth replied, looking between the three of us.**

 **I sighed. "I can respect that, but if I fail, this affects not just the supernatural, but humans as well. Just to let you know." I said, looking back to Booth.**

" **Then, don't fail." He says as if was that simple.**

 **I laughed, clearly without humor. "No pressure there. But thank you for sparing time." I said, stepping to the front door.**

 **Stefan shook his hand, leaning in to tell Booth something. With quick pat on the back, Stefan stepped next to me. Katherine stood Up, straightening her leather jacket. She strutted past Booth, but Booth jumped with a small yelp.**

 **He rubbed his backside as he glared at Katherine's cheeky smile. "Hands off the merchandize, doppelganger." Booth said, removing Kat's finger off the collar of his shirt.**

" **The times has done you quite the justice, Angelus." Katherine purred.**

" **Don't call me that! It's Seeley Booth!" He countered, obviously agitated.**

" **Just because we change our names and try to adapt to life around us doesn't mean the real us will go away, sweet cheeks." Katherine replied, turning away, but a hand stopped her.**

" **I never forgot who I was, but I'm not going back. I sacrificed enough for the powers to be." Booth argued, staring down Katherine.**

" **I'm just trying to warn you not to be surprised if the powers to be screw you over. I'm not telling you this to be a bitch, but I'm returning the favor. You save my life, Booth." Katherine said.**

" **Katherine, just stop!" Stefan snapped. He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.**

" **Booth, thank you and don't listen to Katherine. You did more than any of can thank you for. As much as I miss the old days with you, I hope to never see you again." Stefan said. With one little nod, Stefan took his leave with Katherine, who was stuffing her hands in his back pockets.**

 **I smile awkwardly, looking to him one more time. "Lucky for you, you don't have to deal with Katherine longer than you should. Anyways, it was nice to meet you. And I hope Katherine's wrong." I said, walking to the other side of the door.**

 **Booth trailed me, stopping on the other side. "Listen, when you go meet the guy, he will be wary of the three of you, so tread carefully. He might be human, but he has deadly knowledge that can be used against you. Be truthful and shouldn't have any problems." Booth warned.**

 **I cuffed my hair behind my ears. "Sure. That can be done." I nodded.**

" **And if you can not mention me, I would appreciate that." Booth added on.**

" **Was it hard starting over? You had a life before the Booth persona?" I asked, looking up to him.**

 **I watched as a crinkle form on Booth's face. In little ways, he reminded me of Elijah. The chiseled jaw, the hair, but Booth's hair is dark as chocolate.**

" **It was harder being a danger to everyone I cared for. I've accepted my new life. I still get to help people in my own way." Booth explained.**

 **I stuck my hand out to Booth, who accepted with a shake. "Your destiny, I suppose." I smile.**

" **Destiny, curse. What's the difference?" Booth smiled.**

 **I laughed. "Never been truer. I definitely know how that feel." I sighed, coming down from my moment of happiness.**

" **Well, it's time to hit the road. Take care of yourself, Booth." I said, turning to walk down the hall.**

" **You too, Ms. Gilbert." I heard him say, but gave a quick wave without looking back. I heard the door click and I smiled lightly.**

 **I opened the door, fall breeze swept in. Katherine and Stefan was standing outside the car.**

" **Having fun?" I said as I watched Katherine singing out loud as people walked by staring. Stefan was standing by unfazed.**

" **Next time, you are babysitting." Stefan said, annoyed.**

" **Excuse me, I sing like Mariah Carey. Did you hear that high note?" Katherine argued back.**

" **A lot of confidence, I see." Stefan replied back.**

 **Katherine whipped her hair. "You don't look like me and not have a lot of confidence."**

 **Stefan glared for a second, before turning to me. "So, who are we meeting at UCLA?" Stefan questioned.**

 **I pulled the paper slip out of my pocket. I opened and stared for a moment. "Here we come, Rupert Giles."**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TVD ORIGINALS OR TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS OR PHOTO.

Dangerous Liaison

 _I walked the long halls of the hospitals, nurses bustling around, trying to get where their going. My frown increased, trying to figure out where I was going. My body followed on its on accord to the end of a darkening hall, except one room with light streaming out. I stopped outside the doorway, the pull finally disappearing. A male voice floated to my ears, clearly distressed._

 _"Please, revive her! Doctor, it's not her time!" A man pleaded. He was sobbing heavily from the heavy pants between his words._

 _"Sheriff, your wife signed a D.N.R.. Also, she was also pronounced brain dead, sir." Another male spoke, assuming it was the doctor. With a bated breath, I stepped into the hospital room. My eyes landed on the man sitting on a chair by the bed, clutching a woman's hand. He was hunched over, crying. The doctor stood off to the side, looking solemnly._

 _My eyes wandered back to the hospital bed where the woman laid. Her skin was so pale, pink lips a big contrast. I stumbled forward quietly as if I would become visible. I stopped behind the man that was behind the seat, gasping just a little._

 _My eyes zero in on the little boy that was cuddled against the woman, while the man stroked his head. The man tried to comfort the little boy through his own grief. In that moment, I saw myself when I lost my parents. His big hazel eyes were glossed over with tears, staring off. His sandy blonde hair was ruffled and his cheeks was flush. I can't explain it, but I knew he was important to me._

 _"You have to protect him." I turned around to come face to face with the woman that was dead on the bed, but this woman was vibrant. Her blonde hair was like a halo with hazel eyes to match. A spitting image of the little boy._

 _"I was told about you... that you would come for Stiles. My son." The woman said, looking to her family. Tears swelled in her eyes._

 _"I'm sorry for what happened to you, ma'am. " I said as I moved forward._

 _"My name is Claudia Stilinski and you are looking at the previous keeper." Claudia said, looking away from the heartbreaking scene. My eyes widen at the information as her eyes found mine._

 _"We don't have much time, Elena. The witches will be after him like they were after me. They took my chance to be a mother to my son, Elena." Claudia said._

 _My head turned to look back to the shell of woman before me. "They did this to you? It seems the evil have no bounds." That familiar pain of being separated from my children pinged in my chest._

 _"It doesn't matter anymore, but my son does. You need to get to Beacon Hills soon as possible. They need my son to decipher old text linked to the prophecies." Claudia said, reaching out to touch my arm._

 _Claudia became blurry, her voice became distant as if I was under water. "Save him..."_

My eyes fluttered open, immediately tucking my head from the sun. The scruffy sheets scratched my skin as I turned over to meet a sleeping Katherine on the other bed that was next to mines. Stefan took refuge on the couch last, despites Katherine incessant flirting.

I groaned as I pulled the paper thin covers off me, rushing to the bathroom. I turned on the rusty faucet to full blast for hot water. My headache deadening as I sat on the edge of the flaking porcelain tub. Heavy footsteps shuffled towards me as my head remained looking downward, catching my unneeded breath.

"Another dream?" Stefan asked, his cool hands touching my forehead.

"This wasn't just a dream, Stefan. What I have seen this past week was real. I need to go to Beacon Hills. I need to save that boy." I said, looking up.

"What about Rupert Giles? He's expecting us today, Elena." Stefan said as he leaned against the doorframe.

I sighed. "I know, but I need to go. That's why I have to ask you to stay here and get the information that I need."

"You know I have no problem doing that, Elena, but the magic you are harboring..." Stefan started to say, but I waved my hand to cut him off.

"Stop. I more than understand that my body can't sustain the magic within me, but there is nothing I wouldn't endure to ensure the safety of my children." I said. Stefan looked down to me, frown etched onto his face. He turned away from me, leaving the bathroom. Moments later, I hear a door slam.

Tears stinged my eyes, but I kept them from falling. I groaned as I got up from the porcelain tub. I strip from my clothes, then submerged myself under the hot water.

Twenty minutes later...

I tossed my hair into a sloppy bun, then proceeded to lace up my boots. My eyes looked into the mirror, seeing Katherine leaning against the door frame.

"Is there something you want to say?" I said, sliding past her.

"What give you that impression, Elena?" Katherine snarked.

"Let me think ... it's you for one." I said back, but continued to place my duffel on the bed.

"You need to lie to Stefan about certain things, Elena." Katherine replied as she threw herself on my bed.

My right eyebrow rose in a arch. "Excuse me?" I said as halted in my efforts to pack.

"You are the only family that he haves, Elena. You are his humanity and if you are gone, what do think going to happen? Whether I like to admit it or not, your bond to Stefan... " Katherine led off, looking off. I saw the pain written across her face.

I laughed, not meaning to do it aloud. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm just thinking that just a few years ago I was jealous of your relationship with Stefan. I hated that... he still loved or love you." I admitted for the first time. To Katherine of all people. Katherine's eyes wandered over, observing me.

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you hated me. More importantly, dead." Katherine crossed her arms as if I offended her.

I rolled my eyes at her childish antics. "I buried chest deep in enemies, so you are the least of my worries, Katherine. Killing you won't bring him back and I know Jeremy want me let go the anger. He wouldn't want his death hindering my life, so I'm letting go." I said, but I noticed that she was about to interrupt me, but I beat her to speaking.

"Just listen for once. From this point on, I have to put my trust in you, Katherine. And that says a lot whether you think so or not." I said.

After a moment of silence, I went back to packing my duffel. Katherine made a little sound before exiting to the bathroom.

My phone rang just as I was picking up my duffel. I swiped up my phone. 'Caroline' displayed across my screen.

I answered the call. "Caroline, what's up?" I asked as sat my duffel down.

" Has Elijah tried to contact you?" Caroline questioned.

I couldn't help the twinge as I heard his name. "No, why?" I asked back as I sat back down.

"We haven't seen him in a week, Elena. He's gone." Caroline spoke quietly.

I sighed as I thought over what she said to me. There is one answer where he went and there was no stopping him.

"Elena?" I jumped a little hearing Caroline's voice.

"I heard you, Care. He's looking for his family. Let him go." I said sadly.

"But if he finds them, Elena..." Care started to say.

"No, he won't. I ensured that. I wish I could be help from here, but I can't worry about Elijah anymore. I accepted that our relationship will never be the same the moment I made a pact with Mikael." I said, feeling a little light for saying those words.

"He loves you, Elena. You can't give up on him. Elijah is just hurting right now." Caroline defended Elijah.

Anger flared inside of me at her statement. "You don't think I feel the same way, Care! I am missing them every single day! I don't get to stop and grieve, I'm the ONE out here fighting for them, NOT him! He's a coward! You tell him that when the next time you see him!" I ended the call without trying to her what she had to say.

I hissed at the crushed phone that pierced my hand. "We should get going if we were to get to Beacon Hills while the sun is still up." Katherine said.

I looked up to see her in her signature black outfit with black stilettos boots with red seams.

"We? You don't have to go." I murmured as I watched my skin knit back together.

"I know." Katherine strutted to her suitcase, then pivot towards the door. I watched as she reached for the door knob, before she looked over her shoulder.

"Are you coming or not?" Katherine made her way out the door.

I grabbed my duffel, before following out the door. I stepped out into the sun, squinting my eyes as I walked over to the 2016 Land Rover truck that Katherine had to have, meaning she compelled.

I slid in the driver's side, tossing the duffel over the seat. I looked to Katherine, who fiddle with the radio.

I start the truck, switching to reverse as I pulled out. "You know its okay to admit that I grew on you, Katherine. It's my charmed." I teased as got on the main road.

In response, Katherine turned up a Nicki Minaj song which only led me to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

 **I watched as Katherine smooth down her black dress after she closed the car door, before walking over to me.**

" **Don't you think we should come back another time, Katherine. This seems intrusive." I said as I watched people gather inside the Sheriff's house.**

 **Katherine rolled her eyes, turning towards me. "This is the only time we can get close and not draw attention to ourselves. We will fit right in. So, what is the plan? We have been following the Sheriff around for a week and we've seen nothing but him drinking." Katherine observed.**

 **I tighten my ponytail as I looked over to Katherine. "Okay. And your point?" I asked.**

" **It will be the perfect to snatch the nosepicker. The sheriff is three-fourths in the bottle…"**

 **I shook my head. "Absolutely not. The boy just lost his mother! I am not taking him away from his father. And I know the father will never survive that." I argued, eying the people on the street to make sure they can't overhear the conversation.**

" **Now, I'm confused. I thought this was what we were doing." Katherine argued back, pushing her sunglasses on top of her head.**

" **I don't know what we are doing, but I do know that is not an option. We can protect him here." I stated. Katherine groaned irritably, before walking away from me. I followed after her closely.**

 **She got in line of people filing their way into the house. Just about everyone had some type a dish of food in their hands, mumbling quietly among themselves. Even I had a plate of chocolate chips cookies in my hand.**

" **So what are we here for then?" Katherine whispered low enough for me to hear.**

" **Just to meet the boy and that is all. Okay?" I whispered back. Katherine and I entered the house, following the line to a table that variety spread of food. My eyes lingered on the family photos, but I kept moving along the house.**

 **Sheriff Stilinski was looking extremely uncomfortable as everyone continued to hug or give their condolences. From the constant flow in and out of his the past week, the poor man probably just wants some alone time.**

 **Katherine moved closely with me, slipping through the crowds. "I'm going to check upstairs." Katherine said, leaving my side.**

 **I nodded as I watched out for wandering eyes. When Katherine made it upstairs, I moved around, glancing in different rooms.**

 **My phone vibrated. I slid my phone out of my pocket, seeing a text from Katherine. "** _ **He's not here."**_

 **I frowned as I stepped outside, in the backyard. I went to text her back, but small cries made me freeze. I looked around for the source, but didn't see anything stand out. I stepped off the porch, following the cries.**

 **I made half way into the backyard to see a small child, curled in the tall grass, crying. My face soften as watch the little boy. I looked around, before cautiously approaching the little boy.**

 **His head snapped up, wide hazel eyes, red rimmed, looking up to me as I sat next to him not too close. His hair ruffled, matted to the side he was laying on. I was stumped as to what to say to the grieving boy.**

 **When I lost my parents, I just wanted to be left alone, but he was a young child.**

" **Who are you?" A small voice spoke to me, my eyes seeking out the boy again.**

 **A small smile graced my face. "Elena. What's your name?" I questioned, folding my hands on my lap.**

 **He looked he hesitant, contemplating talking to me. "I'm Stiles." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." He whispered, looking away from me.**

 **I nodded along, agreeing. "That is very much true, but a little bird told me that you needed a friend right now." I countered. I sighed as I looked to Stiles.**

" **I'm sorry about your mom, Stiles." I said, trying to comfort him.**

 **His eyes looked down. "Daddy says she is with the angels." Stiles said back, sitting up and crossing his legs.**

" **She sounds like the best person in the world if she hanging out with angels." I widened my eyes in shock.**

 **Stiles smiled widely. "She is the best mommy in the world!" Stiles continued to talk excitedly about his mom, telling me that she made awesome chocolate chip cookies every Sunday.**

 **We were interrupted as I heard footsteps shuffling through the grass. I looked up to see Katherine heading our way.**

 **Stiles' eyes widened, looking between the two of us. "There's two of you!" He observed, causing me to chuckle.**

 **Katherine stopped before us, hands on her hip. "Stiles, this is my… sister, Katherine." I explained just in simpler terms, ignoring Katherine's looks.**

" **You found the little boy. A text would have suffice." Katherine said, smirking at Stiles dignified look. His small nose crinkled at Katherine.**

" **I'm a big boy!" Stiles exclaimed, frowning at Katherine.**

 **I was surprised when Katherine played along. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have noticed, but your pretty short for a big boy!" Katherine teased.**

" **Well, you are pretty old!" Stiles' mumbled, facing Katherine, hazel eyes squinting at her.**

 **I muffled my laugh at Katherine's feign outrage at his insult. "Take it back!"**

 **Stile's shook his head at her. Before I could protest, Katherine locked an arm around Stiles waist, then started to tickle him. I thought it was the cutest thing, seeing Stiles cracking up trying to get away from her spider fingers.**

" **Are you sorry?" Katherine said with a wide smile, not releasing him.**

 **Stiles was laughing so hard, red in the face. He couldn't object if he wanted to. "Ye-ye-yess!" He wheezed out, wiggling.**

 **Katherine sat him on his feet, steadying him. He took deep breaths, trying regulated his breaths.**

 **We all went silent when heard someone calling out for Stiles, yet they didn't step outside. The smile slipped from Stiles face, sadness coming right back.**

 **I kneeled in front of the grieving child, pushing the thoughts of my own children away. "Stiles, though it is not the same, your mom is right here." I pointed to head, then to his heart.**

" **And your mom will always be watching over you." I said. I reached in my pocket, taking out the moonstone that I charmed.**

 **I opened Stiles hand, putting the stone in. "If you ever need anything, Stiles. Just touch this stone and I will know. At anytime." Stiles looked to me, hazel eyes curious meeting my brown orbs. His tiny fingers curled around the stone, immediately feeling the connection.**

 **I almost fell over when threw his arms around my neck, hugging me. I smiled, patting his back. He pulled away and started to run towards the house, before stopping. He ran back, wrapping his arms around Katherine's waist.**

 **She looked a little freak out, before smoothing her features. She laid a gentle hand against his head, patting him with the other. He pulled away, leaving the two of us. We watched Stiles disappeared in the house.**

 **I looked to Katherine, who was stuck looking in the direction Stiles ran off to. Her hand rubbed at her chest.**

" **Katherine, we should leave, before anyone notice us." I said, snapping her out of her trance.**

 **She simply nodded, following me around the house to the front of the house. She remained quiet as we got in the car and drove off.**

Stefan's POV

I parked in the visitor lot of UCLA, looking around the busy campus. I slipped on my sunglasses as I got out of the car.

I walked around the campus, looking for the English department. Giving up, I walked up to the nearest group, which so happened to group of five girls, who spotted me by the way they kept tapping each other, sparing me a glance.

I put on my best smile, stopping in front of them. "Good morning, ladies. I was wondering where I can locate the English department, specifically Rupert Giles." I asked.

One girl on my right face lit up as turned towards me. "I'm actually headed to his classes, right now. I can take you." She volunteered. She stepped away from the group, sending her goodbyes.

"Thank you. I very much appreciate that." I said, watching her blush as she walked ahead of me.

I followed her for about thirty seconds before she started to ask questions. "Are you a former student of Mr. Giles?" She asks.

"No, I am not. I'm doing research and I heard he specializes in my topic. What are you studying?" I asked, making conversation.

"I'm studying Investigative Journalism. Not the most exciting course, but it is my passion." She downplayed her choice in career.

"Well, I believe that is an important job. Journalist keep people informed and keep things relevant. I have a friend, Marla Cambridge, in investigative journalism. Her works focus on the sex trade. Her work has saved lives, because she constantly making the issue in the media. It's honorable work." I said, stopping after the girl, who smile couldn't get any brighter.

"What is your name, if I may ask?" I asked, opening the door for her.

"Kendra Sykes." She says as we walked in a lecture room.

"Well, Miss Sykes, I look forward to reading your work." I smiled at her as her blush deepened. She waved at me, before heading to the front of the room. I took a seat all the way in the back of the class, sitting near the aisle.

Students flood the room, taking their seats, talking among themselves. I sat up straight when I saw a older gentleman, exiting the side door by the lecturing platform. He carried a briefcase, while pushing up his glasses.

His hair, streaks of gray and brown, was cut down short. He sat his belongings down on his desk, then fixing his sweater vest. From his stature, I could tell he was in good health, but his deep wrinkles showed his stressful years.

He smiled up at his class. "I hope everyone read contemporary poems over the weekend, because you have a test today." His light, yet very distinctive British accent, spoke out.

I smiled lightly as I heard the collective groans from the students. He set a stack of papers on one desk, telling them to pass them back.

I took one of the test for the hell of it. He gave the class hour and half to finish, but I was done in twenty minutes.

I sat through the whole lecture, enjoying the reading of some of my favorite poems.

"I want everyone to write a five page analysis on one of T.S. Eliot poems." Mr. Giles said, before dismissing the class. Everyone filed out of the class. Kendra gave me a quick wave before leaving the room.

The door closed, echoing through the room. I went to stand to approach Rupert Giles, but his voice stopped me from moving.

"Who sent you?" Rupert Giles looked up to me, cleaning his glasses with a white cloth.

"A mutual… acquaintance. He referred me you, because you might be helpful on." I said, getting up from my seat and walking down the stairs, towards him.

"I don't care who referred you. I'm not in that life anymore. I just want to be left alone." Rupert Giles stated, shuffling his papers, before sliding them in his brief case.

"I respect that, but there is a big threat looming on the horizon, threatening everyone. I all ask is that you tell all that you know, then I'm gone. Never to be seen again." I offered, hoping to lighten him up. I would hate to compel him.

A dark looked, anger clouding his eyes. "There will always be some kind of threat. And why would you think I would help your kind? I think your species has taken enough away from me." Bitterness seeped in his words.

Silence fell between the two of us, before Rupert took his briefcase and turned to walk away.

"Have you heard of the Naturalis Elementis?" I asked, watching as he stopped, shoulders tensed.

His breath hitched as he looked over his shoulder. "What did you say?" He whispered, looking me in the eye.

"Naturalis Elementis. And from the look you just gave me. I can assume that you know something about it." I spoke. I saw the resolve, but I knew what he could possibly tell me was going to be massive.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Elena's POV

Katherine and I was just settling in our temporary apartment when my phone rang.

I swiped to answered. "Care, What's wrong?" I asked, knowing they only calling me if something important happens.

"We need you come back to NOLA." Care exclaimed, hearing slamming doors in the background.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned now.

"I swear when I feel like Klaus takes two steps forward then 100 steps back. Some witches attacked the compound, because the antagonizing Klaus has caused." Caroline sighed irritably.

I frowned. "Care, there isn't much I can do about Klaus' attitude." I countered, sitting down my beer.

"That isn't why I'm asking you to come back for. Elijah… needs you. Whether he wants to admit or not." Care said.

Silence for a moment. "Elijah just needs time, Caroline. What I did hurt him bad." I said defending him.

I could basically hear the eye roll. "Well, he needs stop beating that dead horse." Caroline snarked.

"CARE!" I said, shocked.

"I understand, Elena, but he wasn't the only one to lose their kids that day. But that hasn't stopped you from protecting this family. Klaus needs Elijah. They balance each other out. Klaus might not say it in many words, but he misses Elijah. We need you home, Elena. I wouldn't asked if this was extremely important." Caroline stressed.

I took deep breath, ignoring the eyes staring at me. "I see what I can do." I offered, knowing I was going to show up.

"See you when you get here! Love ya!" Care rushes, before hanging up.

I smiled to myself, despite myself. "So, when are we leaving?" Katherine asked, tapping away at her phone.

I thought for a moment before saying "I'm leaving out tonight if I can, but you will be staying here." I said, watching Katherine stop texting.

She looked up to me. "And you trust me not to run off in the middle of the night.?" Katherine smirked.

"I trust you to keep Stiles safe in my absence." I countered. I took off the necklace that I was wearing and handed it over to Katherine.

"If Stiles call out using the moonstone, this will light up." I said.

She looked between the necklace and me before putting it on. "You seriously must be desperate to leave a child in my care." Katherine eyed me.

I pushed down my annoyance. "Look, I don't have many people I can trust right now, Katherine. Please don't be a problem if you don't have to." I said before getting up to go to my room.

Katherine pulled in the airport drop off at seven, parking at my airline entrance. I was really tempted to tell her turn around.

"When will you be back?" Katherine asked, putting the car in park.

"Two days should be enough. I will text you before boarding the plane back." I went to get out before stopping.

"Katherine… if something happens while I'm away or I don't come back. Take Stiles and run." I said, looking her in the eye.

She stared for a moment before nodding. I got out of the car and headed to my terminal. I went through the protocol, then boarding my flight.

Though it was seven in California, I would arrive in New Orleans around midnight, and hour drive to the compound.

I stepped out of the airport, warm breeze brushing my face. Two in the morning and it was still busy. People from all over coming in and out of airport.

I shifted my bag to my other hand, waving down a taxi. One spotted me, pulling in front of me. I opened the door sliding the bag on the other side of the seat, then sliding myself in

"Where can I take you, ma'am?" The driver asked me.

"6784 Macabee Rd." I muttered, sitting back into my seat.

I waited for him to type in the address in the GPS, then he turned on the meter.

Most of the drive was quiet, except low music in the background. As Thomas, the driver, turned down Bourbon street, my hands started to shake.

I turned away from the lively crowd, facing forward. Another ten minutes, we were turning down the long driveway.

The white plantation house with obvious renovations came into view, new bushes planted along the property. Fountain with a statue in the middle was installed, creating circular driveway.

I handed over money, thanking Thomas before leaving the car. Thomas drove away leaving me alone in front of the house.

I sighed as I walked up the steps to the door. With my last bit bravery, I rang the doorbell.

The sounds of barks made me smile as I heard footsteps come my way. The door opened to reveal a blonde woman, blues eyes to matched. I frowned as I tried to remember the woman before me. Her eyes lighten with recognition. "Elena?! Welcome back!" The woman said, stepping aside, letting me in.

I settled my bag by the door, turning to the woman. "Thank You. May I ask who you are?" I asked, observing the woman.

She smiled, slamming the door shut. "I can guess that the family failed to mention me. I'm Freya Mikaelson. We actually met in one of your dreams. The one you had about Dahlia when you were pregnant." She explained.

I snapped my fingers when she helped spark the memory. "I knew you looked familiar, I just couldn't... " I trailed off as I heard scratching against the floor. I turned around to see older Chester running towards me.

I smiled widely as I bend down to welcome him with open arms. "Oh buddy! You've gotten big!" I exclaimed, scratching behind his ear. He just panted, wagging his tail happily.

"Did you need help settling down? Everyone, except for Bonnie, is gone at the moment." Freya hovered.

"No, thank you. Where is Bonnie?" I asked, walking behind Freya towards the steps.

"She's in her room from the last time I checked. She should still be up." Freya said, taking my bag from hand. "I will take this to a guest room and you go ahead to your friend." Freya smiled at me, then walking up the stairs.

I nodded my head at her, before going to a different than Freya on the second floor. I followed the sound of the heartbeat at the end of the hall. I noticed the light peeking through the crack of the door.

I pushed open the door, walking in the room. I already had tears in my eyes before they landed on my best friend, who had her back to me. Her dark tresses trailed down her back as shuffled through her shelf.

She must have heard my footsteps, but yet to turn around. "Kol, have you seen my grimoire? I swear I left it on the desk." She asked, huffing with frustration. She turned around unexpectedly, her eyes landing on me.

It took her brain to catch up with her eyes, her face brighten with a wide smile, teary eyed. Without saying anything, we fell into each other's arms, laughing. We held onto each other, not needing words to express our happiness.

We pulled back, still holding. "It is so good to see you, Bon!" I said, feeling the emotions build up in my chest.

"Same here. I wasn't expecting you this soon. Come in and sit down." Bonnie pulled me towards the bed, swiping at her tears.

"Care expressed the urgency, so I didn't want to waste time. I don't want to waste anytime talking about that. How have you been? Tell me about you." I said, crossing my legs on the bed.

"Nothing to really to talk about. Though it has been relatively quiet, we were push Esther out of New Orleans. The only thing is that she is out there, planning and that is not good." Bonnie explained, squeezing my hand in comfort.

Deciding to change the subject, "I see that Kol finally wore you down. How did that happened?" I teased, nudging her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face told a different story. "Hell, I don't even know the answer to that. We made it official about a year and half after you left. The man is relentless." We both laughed, knowing Kol's determination.

"Well, I know that he really cares for you, Bonnie. And that is what matters." I commented.

"Yeah, I know. So, what do you think is going to happen with Elijah?" Bonnie asked, concerned.

I grimaced. "The best case scenario, he doesn't kill me. I'm stranger to him, Bonnie." I said, back.

"'I don't believe that. I think… deep down, Elijah knows that what you did was for the best. I think he is hurt more about you not trusting him." Bonnie countered, looking to me.

"Maybe. Anyways, I don't want to talk about him or supernaturals war. I just need my friend and Sons Of Anarchy." I said, laughing at Bonnie's excited expression.

We both dressed down in our pajamas, before settling in her bed, turning Sons of Anarchy on Netflix. "I need my man, Tigs to make me laugh." Bonnie said, choosing the episode.

"Should Kol be worried?" I teased as I cuddled in the cover.

"Unless Tigs can materialize in front of me, no." Bonnie laughed.

"As long you keep your eyes off Happy, no friendships need to end." I joked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Well we can officially say that your type is the dark and silent type." Bonnie teased, settling against the headboard.

We got in about four episodes, before I was out like a light.

I snapped out of my sleep, moaning from the sun in my face. I frowned as I tried to figure out what woke me up.

"Ellie! Welcome back!" I didn't wonder long when my eyes landed on Kol. Bonnie was next to me, throwing her pillow in his direction.

"I mean you guys could have waited for me, menage a trois." Kol joked, referencing that Bonnie was cuddling me.

Kol threw himself on the bed, getting in between the two of us. I didn't have the energy to retort, sticking my head under the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters

I stepped out of the hot shower, sighing with content. I continued to dress in jeans with a white shirt. I threw on my dark blue Aeropostale zip up hoodie.

I opened my door to head downstairs. I got down to the first floor, hearing a commotion. I frowned, walking up to living room staying out of sight.

"How about you mind your business, Hayley. This doesn't concern you." Caroline snapped.

I heard a low growl. "It sure as hell doesn't concern you! What the hell were thinking asking her to come back to New Orleans?!" Hayley retorted.

I frowned, not understanding her hostility.

"She has every right to know what is going on with Elijah. Unlike you, Elena can help Elijah." Kol said, backing up Caroline.

"What? Like helping him by reminding him of what he lost? I made real progress with bringing Elijah back to himself. I'm not going to let her come in and destroy that." Hayley snapped back.

"What progress?! Do he even talk about his kids with you? Do he cry to you? Do he even talk out his feelings, his frustrations?" Caroline said, only for silence to follow.

"I thought so." Caroline said, in her know it all tone.

"Look guys, how about we take a step back… " Bonnie started to say, only to be interrupted.

"I don't really care to hear what you have to say!" Hayley yelled.

Knowing Bonnie don't take people shit, I was sure she had a witty retort.

"Just because what's between your legs wasn't as magical as you thought it was, doesn't mean you get to talk to her like that." Kol said, defending Bonnie.

I'm sure if I wasn't in shock, I sure as hell would have been laughing.

But any thought of humor died by the next words out of Hayley's mouth "That might be true, but I have many years to improve my technique. How many years do Bonnie have left? 50? 60 years?" Hayley laughed cruelly, not yet done.

"I think the real question is when you are going to get tired of her, Kol? You talk a big game! Can you back it up?" Hayley said.

I heard Bonnie gasped, At the same time, I heard Caroline said, "You are such a bitch!" I heard footsteps, but they stopped abruptly when I came around the corner when I heard enough.

Hayley's back was to me, but Bonnie stopped when she saw me, glassy eyes. She huffed from frustration as she turned away, Kol holding her. I could tell from the anger that it was the right time to step in.

"Well, you sure have changed Hayley." I said, watching as she turned around. She crossed her arms, looking down at me.

"Elena, welcome back." She said, drily. I turned around, seeing Rebekah, Klaus, and Freya walking through the door.

A smile peeked through, seeing Klaus hold his daughter. Fatherhood suits him. They walked up to the living room, squashing whatever words that I was about to say.

Hayley went to reach for Hope, but my hand gripped her forearm. "I don't care what you have going on with, Elijah, but you don't get to dictate when I get to see him. Last time I checked, Elijah is the father of my children. So if anyone have to mind their business, it is you." I said, looking her in the eye.

She snatched her arm away from me, pushing pass me to get to her daughter. The three newcomers looked between all of us, Klaus frowning.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Freya asked, patting me on the shoulder as she walked by.

Without another word, Bonnie left the room, mumbling choice words.

"Bon-Bon!" Kol yelled, running behind her, brushing past Klaus.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Klaus asked between Caroline and I.

"Well, your baby mama is being a bitch." Caroline retorted, before walking off.

"It's only 9:30 and everyone is at each other's throat." Klaus sighs, before sitting down on the couch.

"How does it feel to be the big responsible brother?" I teased, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"I now have sympathy for Elijah after all these years. I will be more than happy to pass that task off to him anytime." Klaus sighed, rubbing his forehead. "So, what happened?"

"An disagreement and Hayley had some choice words to Bonnie. Can I ask you something?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know.

"Sure." Klaus said, looking at me.

"Is Elijah and Hayley… sleeping together?" I swallowed my pride.

When I saw his eyes divert from mine, I had my answer. I felt a swell of sadness bubble in me. "As long as Elijah happy, I'm just going to accept that." I said.

Klaus started to laugh as if I said the funniest joke ever. "There is a difference between content and happy, Elena. Elijah understands the reasoning behind your decision." Klaus explained.

"When I seen you with Hope earlier, I can't help but think we could have done it. I should have made it work somehow." I shook my head, sighing.

I saw the sullen look that fell upon Klaus face. "I've lost count on how many times on the attempts on Hope's life. I always wonder if she would have been off better if I could let her go. But I held her and…." Klaus trailed off, lost for words.

I knew what he was feeling, the terrifying feeling of never seeing them again, cripples me. "You couldn't imagine your life without her." I finished, smiling at the cute smile, not a smirk, but an actual smile on his face.

"But seeing you make that decision, I have never felt so weak in my entire life. And if you repeat what I said to anyone, I will kill you." The infamous Klaus smirk appeared, but I didn't feel any malice in his words.

I laughed. "And you see how that turned out." I joked, getting up from the couch. I stretched my limbs, cracking my bones.

"Kol told me earlier that Caroline was planning a family dinner for tonight. Will Elijah be there?" I asked, trying to figure out how to approach him. A small part of me feared that Elijah would keep his promise to kill me.

"Caroline thought it would be a nice buffer to smooth things over. Also to make sure he doesn't rip your heart out." Klaus commented casually, not noticing my wide eyed look.

"Your way with words still makes me wonder how you got Caroline." Kol said, waltzing back in the living room after Bonnie, who seem to be in better mood, but I knew what Hayley said got to her. I had those same feelings when I was with Stefan.

I rubbed her shoulder as she came to stand next to me. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it's been a stressful month. I shouldn't have let her get to me in that way." Bonnie said, sighing.

Klaus set himself to make a drink, while Kol sat on the couch, propping his feet on the table. We turned when her heels clicking against the floor. Caroline entered the room with a look I knew too well. Her planner look.

"Okay, guys! I want everyone start cleaning and want it done by exactly one. At one, I'm going to the store to pick up a few things for dinner and all hands on deck. Comprende?" Caroline clapped her hands, specifically staring at Kol, who rolled his eyes at her.

I laughed at the two, walking up to Caroline. "I'm sure Kol will be productive in his own way, but nevermind him. I have yet to get a proper hug from my best friend." I smiled as Caroline laughed, wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was so wrapped up with Hayley. I'm glad you came home." She pulled back.

"I need a girl's night. It's definitely been awhile." Bonnie commented, smiling.

"Well, that is just sexist!" Kol smacked his lips.

Bonnie laughs, walking around the couch, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I'm sure you will live for one night." She kisses his cheek.

He fake pouts. "At least tell me there will be boy shorts and pillow fights." He teases while I laugh at childishness. I never thought I would say this, but I missed this family.


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed as I smoothed down my clothes as I studied my appearance. It has been a while since I felt like myself. I'm sure if I was fully human, I would have dark circles under my eyes.

I smile as I heard the friendly commotion coming from down the hall. My head snapped to the door as I heard the doorbell.

 ** _"Bloody hell, Elijah! You don't have to ring the doorbell. You live here."_** Klaus announced from downstairs. My hands clenched out of nervousness as I head to the door.

"Kol, why are you walking around in your underwear? Put some clothes on." I heard Bonnie say before I opened the door to see Bonnie, rubbing her forehead.

I stepped out next to her, eyebrows instantly raising at the sight of Kol in tight red underwear. "Ummm… what is going on?" I asked, turning my sight back on Bonnie, who threw khaki pants to Kol, which landed on his head.

"Its going to be another episode of 48 hours if Kol does not get dress. Kol and Hope were playing with paints and got dirty. Now, Klaus is not happy and Kol is being an child." Bonnie smiles triumphantly as Kol slid on the khakis pants.

"I really regret buying these pants. They don't do me justice." Kol said, narrowing his eyes at Bonnie.

I laughed as Bonnie rolls her eyes at him. "The only thing you need to worry about if your balls can breathe. I never…" Bonnie starts to laugh, hand on her chest. "... seen underwear so tight. Where in the hell did you buy those anyways?" Bonnie stifled her giggles, tightening her lips.

Kol groaned, before disappearing in a blink of the eye. He appeared a moment later, fully dressed in the khakis and red sweater.

Klaus came up the stairs, looking between the three of us. "What is the hold up? Everyone is downstairs, but you three." Klaus commented, but I suck in a breath as I heard a second set of footsteps.

"Three? Do we have a guest?" Elijah commented, before looking at us. It must took him a moment to realize I was standing before him. We stared at each other, unsure what to do at this point.

I was scared that he would keep his promise and kill me, but he remained still. "Elena… " Elijah started, but his eyes fluttered shut, hand brushing his forehead. "What are you doing here?" Elijah questioned.

"I'm sure we can get into this later, but for once I would like to have a nice family dinner." Klaus said, steering Elijah away. The three looked among us before following after the two quietly to the dining room. We made it to the dining room. Unfortunately, there was two seats left. One by Klaus and on the other end was a seat next to Elijah, which was also across from Hayley.

I groaned as Kol shoves me, nearly knocking me down as he went to the seat next to Klaus. I glared as Kol sent a devious smirk my way, mouthing 'Good luck!' I cracked my neck, walking over to last seat. Hayley watched as I lowered unto my seat as I tried to avoid eye contact with either of them.

The first few minutes were in silence as everyone waited for Elijah and I to break the tension, but I surely wasn't going to engage. Freya cleared her throat as she sat down her wine glass. "So Elena, we haven't really got to talk since your return. Did you find anything useful?" She asked as she cut into her chicken.

I looked to her, setting my fork on the plate. "Stefan's source sent us to someone out at UCLA. A Rupert Giles. Stefan is out there now, but has yet to call me." I commented, shuffling my glass.

"Then, what are you and Katherine doing then?" Rebekah asked, helping Hope cut into her food.

"Bekah, lets not do this now. Can we enjoy a moment of family time?" Caroline intercepted, giving a side eye to Rebekah.

I sighed as I went back to my plate, avoiding the wavering eyes between Elijah and I. Swallowing my pride, I turned to Elijah. "How are you? It's been awhile since I've seen you." I say to him.

I watched as his eyebrows dipped briefly, but was surprised that he turn my way to say something but was immediately was cut off by a sarcastic scoff coming from Hayley. "I can't believe you asked that question." Hayley shook her head.

"Here we go again." Freya mumbled, rolling her eyes. She sat down her wine glass and went to Hope. "Come on, sweetie. Lets go have a tea party in your room." Freya said, helping her down.

Hope waves at Klaus as she was lead away to her room. We heard the door close shortly after. "You just couldn't let us have this moment, Hayley, What the hell is your problem?" Caroline snapped, slamming her glass onto the table.

"Caroline,..." Klaus started, but was cut off by Caroline.

"Don't 'Caroline' me. Everytime you take her side, even when she takes stupid shots at me." Caroline snapped, snatching her hand away from Klaus.

"Well, I am the mother of his child." Hayley says, a tiny smirk on her face, ignoring the warning sign on Klaus face.

"The good it is doing for your daughter!" Caroline snapped back, feeling triumph getting a rise out of Hayley. "Klaus is not perfect. He can still be asshole, but he going out of his way keep your ungrateful ass alive. Is there a 'thank you'? No, but in return you tried to kidnap his daughter to go live in the fucking woods. And poor Jackson did not know what he was getting into. The man died loving a woman that didn't give two shits about him or his pack. Lets not talk about how you treated Rebekah, seeing she is the only one care for you." Caroline went off, pacing back and forward, breathing heavily.

"Care, come sit and calm down." Klaus snapped, looking at the two women, especially Hayley, who was just about jump from her seat.

Kol winced loudly as Caroline glared at Klaus. "Don't you know not to tell a woman to calm down? Rookie move." Kol shook his head, immediately stopped when Bonnie looked his way. He gave her charming smile, before looking back at the commotion.

"Just about everybody in this family is hypocrites." Caroline whispered, crossing her arms, looking into Klaus' blue eyes.

Klaus stood up looking into her eyes, frowning. "What is that suppose to mean?" The room went quiet.

"How about everybody take a step back before anyone say anything they regret?" Elijah rose from his perch.

Trying to help the situation, I rose as well. "Care, how about Bonnie and I take a walk with you?" I suggested.

"The 'mother of the year' speaks." Hayley snaps at me. I sucked in a deep breath as my lips pinched with anger.

"You know what… I'm done explaining myself to anyone in this room. I made a decision to protect my children and I don't regret it one bit. I know that they are being raised in a happy home. They are safe and are loved, whether you believe it or not. I made the biggest sacrifice a parent can do for child. I know what it feels like to be hunted, so filled with fear it paralyzes you. And I never wanted them to feel that. Seeing that Hope has been kidnapped twice so far, I know I made the best decision. Can you say the same?" I spoke as silence resonated between all of us.

"It shouldn't have been… just your decision, Elena. Did you not trust me enough? Did we not agree to do this together? What changed?" Elijah whispered, looking to me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I face Elijah. I knew this confrontation would happen sooner or later. "Nothing Elijah. Absolutely nothing. I can give you… every excuse in the book. But the truth is… we couldn't protect them, not with what is coming, Elijah. We can go on like this forever, but this rift is not going to benefits us in the future. There is going to be a war, whether we like it or not." I said as I moved closer, standing face to face with him.

I reached for his hand, relieved that he didn't pull away. "I'm… sorry that I hurt you. And I know it is going to take some time for you to trust me again, but I need your help… this family help now more than ever." I said, but the moment was ruined when my phone started to ring.

I cleared my throat, pulling away. I slid my phone off the table, seeing 'Stefan' on the screen. I slid right to answer, putting phone to my ear.

"Hi, Stefan." I started off, walking from the table a little bit. The hairs raised on the back off my neck when Stefan spoke.

"Elena, you should head back to California. UCLA, specifically." Stefan spoke.

I frowned. "What's wrong, Stefan?" I asked, worried that he might be endangered.

"Elena, this is bigger than we ever thought. Just come back as soon as you can." Stefan urged, hanging up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I stared at my phone, thinking over what Stefan said to me. I slid my phone back in my pocket, turning back towards the table.

With a timid smile, "It seems I have to head back ahead of time. Preferably tomorrow." I stated, trying to steer the conversations away from the previous argument.

"I need a… break, Nik. I am running on empty and I need my space." Caroline whispered, then walked away, not even glancing a look Klaus way. He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing irritably. In silence, he walked off in another direction, leaving the rest of us in awkward silence, except for Kol who was eating away, picking off Bonnie's plate.

"I'm going to check on Hope, Elijah. I swing around the house later on." Hayley claimed, brushing his shoulder with her hand as she passed him. She walked passed me without another word, heels echoing of the wooden floors.

"I guess we should pack up the food. Besides Kol, appetites been ruined." I teased, looking to Kol.

He dramatically licked his fingers as I cringed. "Food is life. I couldn't let that chicken sacrifice be for nothing. Then again, it was a little dry." Kol said, continuing to nibble on the food.

I sighed, turning around to face Elijah, but only to find that he was gone. "Well, that goes that plan!" I mumbled, heading back to the table to pick up the dishes to take them back to the kitchen.

"Let me help you." Bonnie trailed behind to the kitchen. "Are you going to go talk to him?" Bonnie asked, settling the plates on the counter.

"I mean what else is there to say? Elijah is going to forgive me or not whether I like it or not." I said back, pulling down tupperware.

"I don't think he is that mad anymore. I think he needed to be reassured that they are okay at this point." Bonnie continued talk, but I had an eureka moment, turning around to face Bonnie, who jumped in surprise.

"Bonnie, you are a genius!" I exclaimed, moving away to grab my phone. "I will be back later, I promise!" I said as I hurriedly left the room.

 **Bonnie's POV**

 **As I finished putting away the food, I travelled upstairs to my room. I tossed my phone on my bed as I headed to the bathroom. I grabbed my face towel and cleansing soap for my face. I turned on the cold water, soaking my face towel.**

 **I sighed as I looked up, observing my face. My eyes zoned in on a few gray hairs that sat on the top of my head. My mood dropped as I contemplated plucking the hairs out.**

 **I jumped in surprise as 'The Weekend' by Sza started playing in the bedroom. I laughed as Kol popped in my view, waving a bottle of wine.**

 **I smiled, turning around to face him. "Are you trying to tell me something?" I teased, leaning against the sink.**

" **You are definitely my one and only woman. Plus, you are a full time job." I tossed my wet face towel at him, but he dodge away laughing.**

" **You are a hot mess, you know that." I trailed after him, picking up the towel.**

" **The whole family is a hot mess, but we both know I'm irresistible." Kol smiled gently at me, laying across my bed, arms propped behind his head. He suddenly frowned, head dipping towards his chest. "You know that you don't have to hide your insecurities from me, Bonnie." Kol said suddenly, patting the bed next to him.**

 **I laughed nervously, avoiding his stare. "I don't know what you are talking about, Kol." My arms folded against my chest, immediately taking the defense. Kol slid down to the end of the bed, sitting in front of me. He grabbed my hand, tugging me between his legs.**

 **My breath got caught as his hands slid up my hip to rest on my waist. "Bonnie, I want you to know that you are a beauty that can leave me speechless, I'm sure that will never change, but with that said, your beauty is just hook. Your personality, your aspirations, passions keeps me captivated, yearning to learn more. Your soul is what I am in love with, not your beauty. Do you understand?" Kol looked up to me, chocolate eyes observing me.**

 **I felt a uncomfortable tightness in my chest, facing an obstacle for me in the relationship. "Don't you feel some type of way about my mortality dangling over our relationship, Kol?" I asked, laying my hands against his shoulders. I yelped as he pulled me down on the bed to hover over me.**

 **Before I could respond, Kol was kissing me, hand clasping the nape of my neck. My body relaxed, responding to his gentle caress. He pulled away, eyes fluttering open to meet my green eyes.**

" **There is nothing more I would love to make you immortal, Bon, but I could never be selfish. I know you as a person and I know it would eat at you at the way vampires have to live. Plus, I would never want you to feel the way I feel, even centuries later. A witch becoming a vampire, it is the worst thing you can do to a witch. A witch connects with living, so to suddenly feel death every second of your existence…." Kol paused, looking me in the eye.**

 **I took my free hand to caress his face. "I'm sorry, Kol. I didn't know you felt that way." I whispered. Kol laid on his back, pulling me to lay on his chest. I cuddled him as he played with my hair.**

" **I respect you, Bonnie. I would never pressure that decision on you. I would rather let you go to live a full mortal life than inflict this curse that has taken everything away from me." Kol said softly.**

 **I smiled brightly, tears in my eyes, not that he could see. "I love you, Kol." I said, looking up to him.**

" **Now that I finally got a smile out of you, lets see what else I could do to lift your mood." Kol devious smirk spread across his face, but the mood was immediately ruined as we heard Caroline and Klaus started arguing down the hall.**

 **I laughed as Kol started to groan out of annoyance, rolling from the bed. He whips open the door, stepping into the hallway. "Can you two keep it down? A man has needs, you know!" My eyes widen as he said that.**

" **First of all, that's disgusting! Second, Hope can hear you!" Rebekah exclaimed, pushing Kol as she walked by.**

" **What's the problem? That's how she got here!" Kol argued back, but sped back in closing the door as I heard something slam against it.**

 **Just to antagonize Rebekah some more, he cracks door open. "Someone definitely need to get laid more than others." Kol quickly closes door, laughing.**

" **One of these day, you going to catch her at the wrong time." I said, shaking my head at his antics.**

" **What kind of brother I would be if I didn't tease my sister?" Kol joked, walking towards the bed.**

" **A nice one." I responded, but my smile dropped as Kol removed his shirt, tossing it to the side.**

" **Why be nice when you can be devilish?" Kol smirked, ripping his pants off, literally, leaving him in his red underwear.**

 **I shook my head, smiling. "What am I ever going to do with you?"**

Elena's POV

I looked at my clock on phone, reading that it was 12:45 a.m. as I got out the car, picking up the yellow envelope on the passenger seat. I got out the car outside the home that Elijah and I was suppose to share.

The door the swung open, porch light being turned on. Elijah stepped out on the porch, still dressed in his suit from dinner, but the jacket was lost and a few buttons were undone. I walked up the stairs, meeting Elijah.

"I hope I'm not disturbing, Elijah." I said as I stopped in front of him, smiling lightly.

"No. What can I do for you, Elena?" Elijah address me, hands sliding into his pocket.

"This is going to sound weird, but do you have any wine?" I asked, removed my jacket to lay against the porch swing. It was nice, cool breeze tonight and I planned on enjoying it.

"I do." He said curtly, looking down at me on the swing.

"Good. Go grab two glasses and the wine and meet me back here. I have something I want to show you, a present for you to keep." I simply stated, watching as his eyes flickered to the yellow envelope in my hand. Elijah gave in, heading back inside.

I looked around the property, smiling at the little memories that I had here. The porch door swung open, Elijah walking out. He acknowledged me with the glasses as he came to sit next to me.

Without asking, he poured us wine in the glasses, handing me one. "I contacted Davina after you left." I said, letting my sentence hang in the quiet air. Elijah hand paused pouring wine, looking to me.

"I'm only suppose to contact her in emergencies, but I think that you need these to help you. I didn't get to look at them, so it will be something we share together. I need closure also." I mumbled as I passed over the yellow envelope.

Elijah sat down the wine bottle and glass, then taking the envelope. He looked between me and the envelope, before sitting back against the swing and unclasping the envelope. He reached in, pulling out the stack. The envelope fell from his grasp as Elijah sucked in a breath. "Are these...?" Elijah trailed off, speechless as to what he was seeing.

"Yeah, they are photos of the kids. Apparently, Davina is quite the photographer. Photos of the past five years, Elijah." I whispered, curling my leg up. I propped my head against my hand as I studied Elijah.

I smiled as I saw the familiar sparkle in his eyes. "Mirenna looks… just like you. Look!" Elijah moved closer to me, giving me chance to look at the pictures. I knew I made the right decision, seeing that happiness on his face as he commented on the various photos. My heart clenched as I watched tears swell in his eyes. I just grabbed his hand, hoping I giving him some type of comfort.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Chapter 11

Caroline's POV

I rolled my eyes as I heard Kol yelling from down the hall as I kept moving around the room. Klaus was leaning against the wall, watching me as I packed my bag.

"So, this is what we are doing now? We are not going to talk about what is going on between the two of us?" Klaus questioned me, pulling my duffle bag across the bed.

I stood up straight, glaring at him. My hands landed on my hips as I faced him. "I think I was very clear about what is going on between us, Klaus. Whether you don't want to read between the lines or take more words face value, that is on you." I reached for my bag, but sighed when tosses the bag across the room, spilling my contents all over the place.

"Care, I can't just cut Hayley out of our lives…" Klaus started to say, but I cut him off. I stormed up to him, poking him in the shoulder.

"Never once did I ask you too and the fact that you think I would want that, clearly shows you are totally misreading the situation. Anyways, Hayley is the least of our problems!" I snapped, my tone raising in irritation.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING MIND READER, CAROLINE! I'M NOT ABOUT TO PLAY A GUESSING GAME WITH YOU!" Klaus yelled at me, moving closer to me. His eyes briefly shined gold, but went back to normal just as quickly.

Silence fell between us as I felt the shift in our relationship. I shouldn't have let this animosity build up as long as it has, but my love for him has blinded me for too long. I knew my words would more than likely be the end of us.

"All this time, I thought you have changed, wisen over the years, but you are just the same, Klaus." I felt tears prickle in my eyes as I back away, shying away from his stare.

"You knew exactly what you was getting from me, Care. Don't call victim now." Klaus said, harshly. He laughed in my face as he got in my face. "I'm not some fucking white knight from fairytales, Care."

I scoffed, pulling away from his hands. "Yeah… I know. You know what your problem… or problems is? You think the world owe you something! You have to control everything and be in everyone business! All I ever wanted do was help you Klaus, but I'm not your lackey. You totally ignore my and everyone else input." I swat at his hands as they reached for, shaking my head at him.

"But in the end, my love explained the wrongs and kept me holding on. All the killing and conspiring… I turned a blind eye for soo long, I can't even recognize myself anymore." The tears finally spilled over as I slid down the wall opposite from Klaus, who watched me with a blank expression. I knew that gesture too well.

"Everything I have done was to ensure Hope's safety. I need to be vicious now more than ever. My leadership over New Orleans is key." Klaus argued, looking down at me, crossed arms.

My agitation multiplied as looked up to Klaus in anger. "GOD, IT IS ALWAYS ABOUT POWER WITH YOU! YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH KLAUS!" I yelled out of anger. I sniffed as I tried to calm myself. "You should have left New Orleans the moment Hope was born, Klaus if want to protect her, but being king was way more important." I argued, but immediately regretted the last part I said as I saw his eyes flare gold.

I stood up quick as he made his way to me, cornering me against the wall. He placed his hands on both sides of my head against the way. He closed his eyes, laying his forehead against mine. He took a deep breath. "Believe it or not, I'm have changed… " He kisses my lips gently, leading me to clasp onto his shirt.

He pulls away to look me in the eye. My heart drops at his next words. "Because I would have ripped your head from your shoulders years ago for saying that to me, Care. I'm going to stay in a guest room for tonight." Klaus forcefully removes my hands from, before walking from the room, leaving me question where do it leaves us in the future?

 **Elena's POV**

" **Look at them in this picture, Elijah! They are soo cute!" I looked down at a particular baby picture of three, sitting up looking at the camera. Elias had the cutest smile on his face as the other two was just looking on.**

 **Elijah brushed his fingers against the picture, smiling down at it. "They are beautiful, Elena." He whispered. We actually been outside for nearly two hours, looking over photos and just enjoying the nice weather.**

 **I gasped in awe as we came down to the last photo, nearly knocking over my glass. "Wow… Elijah! She must be four at least." I stared at Mirenna, photo of her outside in the woods in cute white shirt and yellow shorts. Though she was slightly pale, I could see Elijah and I in her.**

 **I felt a streak of pride shoot through me as I admire the picture. "Time has moved so fast." I commented, not looking away. "I feel it was yesterday I was watching you singing to Nikolas to sleep."**

 _ **I rolled over in my bed, my hand landing against the cotton blanket. My eyes peek open, noticing that Elijah was nowhere in the room. I sat up to slide out the bed. My feet met the cold wood as I stood up and headed to the nursery. I tiptoed to the door, smiling hearing Elijah voice through the door.**_

" _ **You know Nikolas… you are one of the best things to happen to me. I hope you forgive Daddy for being at little rusty at this." He said. I looked through the door to see that Elijah was trying to change Nikolas' pamper, but only thing was Nikolas was stubborn.**_

 _ **I smirked at Elijah as he tried to figure out the position of the pamper as Nikolas made little noises. Nikolas must have disagreed with the cold air as he started to pee that hit Elijah arm, but Elijah was quick to counter, lying down the pamper on the pee shooter.**_

 _ **A giggle broke through my lips as I came into the room. "You could have just got me." I offered as I grabbed a wipe from the shelf, wiping pee off of Elijah.**_

 _ **He laughs. "I'm over a thousand years old. I was refuse to be outsmarted by a pamper." He says, removing the pamper from Nikolas, who yawns himself back to sleep. I grabbed a new pamper then stood in front of Nikolas.**_

" _ **Come here and give me your hands." I said. Elijah slides his arms around me, his chest to my back. I use his hands, directing him on what to do. In less than two minutes, Nikolas was changed and snuggled back in his blanket.**_

 _ **I lay him back in his bassinet, removing his baby cap. "You are a natural at this." Elijah commented, looking over my shoulder. I looked to see that Mirenna was gone from her bassinet, but elijah soon soothe my worry.**_

" _ **Kol has her in his room, made themselves quite the fort. He has them watching the animal planet." I shook my head, smiling at the thought.**_

 _ **I turned to Elijah, locking my arms around him. "Don't worry, Elijah. This is a learning experience for the both of us."**_

" **I remember Caroline waste no time making a fashion statement with the babies." Elijah laughs. I loves seeing the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes as his smile brighten. The man just don't realize how he makes me feel.**

 **I shook my head as I smiled. "You have to admit that Elias looked really adorable in his Salmon pink sweater." I sighed as I leaned back against the swing. I watched as Elijah put the photos back in the envelope, setting them next to him on the swing.**

" **Thank you, Elena." Elijah said, earnestly. I patted his face with gentle pats, but his hand laid on top of mines, keeping it against his cheek.**

" **You don't have to thank me Elijah. I owed you a peace of mind. In a way, it definitely help me as well. I had many dreams as to how our lives would have turned out if we had a chance to have a normal, happy family." I said, keeping our hands intertwined while moving them down onto my leg.**

 **I looked down to my phone, seeing the time. "It is almost three o' clock in the morning." I stated, grabbing my wine glass and the empty bottle from the porch. "How about I clean these and you put the pictures up?" I asked Elijah, taking his glass as well.**

 **He nodded, picking up the pictures. He stood up, then heading to the door. He pulled the door back. "After you." He smiles, which lead me to blush. I mask my smile as I walked into our home.**

 **I looked around, seeing nothing has really changed after all this time. I walked to the kitchen, feeling Elijah's eyes follow after me. I felt heated as I turned on the facet to warm water, sitting the glasses in the sink.**

" **I forgive… you." Elijah whispered, making me jump as I didn't realize he was in kitchen at all. I cursed as one of the wine glass cracked against the sink.**

 **He turned me around to face him, shutting off the facet. "Elijah, you really don't…" I was cut off as he placed his hand over my mouth.**

" **You talk too much." He laughs as he remove his hand as I smiled. "Just let me say what I have to say." He looked to me, confirming him with a nod. "I forgive you. I just need you to communicate with me. Just like you said, we need to be stronger if we are going to succeed to make safe future for our family." Elijah said. Without any hesitation, I embraced Elijah in a hug. He stroked my head while I enjoyed the embrace, inhaling his scent.**

 **I pulled back, not entirely leaving his hold. "I should leave soon." I said.**

" **When is your flight leaving?" Elijah questioned.**

" **Tomorrow. I couldn't find a flight this late." I responded. I picked the broken glass out the sink.**

" **Stay the night and we can have breakfast in the morning." Elijah offered, leading me towards the stairs.**

 **I frowned. "Are you sure? I believe Hayley was suppose to swing back here." I countered, not wanting to come down from my happiness from a confrontation with Hayley.**

" **Actually, I got a text from Bonnie saying that Hayley won't be making it here." Elijah countered.**

 **I found it slightly suspicious that Bonnie was the one to text him that, but I decided not to dwell on it. "Only if you make those stuffed french toast, then you got yourself a deal." I smiled widely, walking upstairs.**

" **Negotiating, Ms. Gilbert? I guess I accept the terms." Elijah teased, following up.**

Klaus' POV

I sat in silence in my office, twirling my rock glass in my hand as stared at the portrait of Caroline that painted last year.

I sat down my glass, then open the desk draw. I pulled out a small velvet box and sat it on top of the desk. Caroline's words rang in my head, feeling sadness. I love her more than she knows, but I couldn't deny that she has been changing in the last year.

I opened the top to revealed the engagement ring that I had designed myself and specially crafted up in New York. I plucked the ring from its case to read the engraving in the band. ' _My heart is perfect because you're inside'._

A knock at the door made me jump. "Hold on." I slipped the ring back in the case, then slid it back in the draw.

"Come in, Care." I swung in my chair to face the door, seeing her popped her head in the doorway.

"I come in peace. I just want to talk." Caroline said, coming in. She sat on the couch that sat opposite of my desk.

"I think you said more than enough for tonight. I thought you would be have way across the country right now.

"I love you, Klaus and I think you are a great father. Despite how I feel, I'm in the long haul with you Klaus, but I'm going back to Mystic Falls and spend some time with my mom. A little space for the both us would do us some good." Caroline commented.

She got up and walk to me. She sat up on the desk. She used her foot to bring my chest closer to the desk. She entangled her hands in my hair, massaging my scalp. I knew I could have been selfish, probably compelled her to stay, but this was my chance to show her my growth.

I wanted her to be happy, but I was scared during this separation she would realize that she deserves better and disappear from my life. "Have faith in me and our relationship, Klaus." Caroline tilted my head back, wide blue eyes looking at me.

"If this is what it takes for you to be happy, Caroline, I'm not going to stand in the way. I just don't like this tension between us, love. Just come back… to me." My lips twitch in a smile as she broke into a smile herself. She leaned into a kiss and I met her the rest of the way. A warm feeling spread across my chest, a feeling that made me feel complete after all these years.

She pulled back, patting my face. "Make-up sex?" A smug smile spread across her face as her finger curled in my shirt. I stood up, smirk matching hers.

"First one to the bedroom?" I teased, Catching me by surprise. She shoves me back in the chair, getting a head start. I laughed as chased her down.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or photos

 **A/N: I do recommend if anyone has a wattpad account follow my stories there as well, bc on there I get add pictures to make the story a little bit alive. I have the same username as well over there.**

Katherine POV

I sighed annoyed, flipping through the Netflix shows, before I settled for Scandal. Sounds interesting enough. I started the episode, then got up to grab me a blood bag after a long day of watching Stiles.

He mostly stayed by his father side, unless Scott came over to play. Before I could rip open the plastic, a warm feeling spread against my right butt cheek. Confused, I pull out the moonstone, only for eyes to widen. It was glowing.

"That's new!" I mumbled. All of sudden, the room started to spin. I reached for the counter, trying to steady myself. I dropped to the floor, my sight going dark. It felt like steady thrumming against my skull.

Weirdly enough, the room started to change. What I thought was blindness was just a dark room. The dark room became still, my eyes adjusting to the low light. "Where in the hell…?" My words stopped abruptly when I heard sniffling. Frowning, I sat up, now seeing that it was a bedroom, until my eyes landed on small figure on the bed.

"Stiles?" I said, out loud, but jumped when he did as his eyes, puffy and red, widened when he looked my way. Frighten, he moved away from me.

"What are you doing here?" His small voice cracked, wary of me. I smiled, trying to assure that everything is fine. Even though I had no idea how the hell I got here, I tried to take control of the situation.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Katherine." I said, getting up from the floor. I considered to compel him, but I had a feeling that I'm not physically in my body. I noticed the partial moonstone in his hand. "It seems you wanted some company." I pointed to the partial stone in his hand.

His hazel eyes looked down to the stone, then back up to me. "Cool…" He whispered. I watched as he relax, sitting cross legged on the bed. "So, are you real?" He asks, looking up to me.

"I'm your… imaginary friend." I spit out, immediately wanted to smack myself. Elena wanted a normal life for him, so I couldn't exactly be truthful. I got up on the bed, mirroring his actions. He remained silent, looking down at his hands.

I could tell that he has been crying from the puffiness of his eyes. "Obviously something is upsetting you, Stiles. You can talk to… me if you want." It was weird for me to be the caring one after being for myself all this time.

"There was this thing my mom and I was suppose to do at school together tomorrow, but…" Stiles trailed off, becoming quiet.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. What did your father say?" I asked.

"I didn't want to bother him. He has been very sad lately." Stiles mumbled. Without warning, Stiles laid down turning his back to me.

I laid down next to him on my side, facing his back. "Stiles, I'm sure your dad would love to take part in helping you with your project. He is hurt just like you. I think this will be a nice gesture for the both of you to forget about your sadness for a moment." I whispered low enough for him to hear me, but he stayed quiet.

I wrapped my arms around him, laying my head against the pillow. I rubbed his head in a comforting manner, knowing it was okay not say anything at all. Stiles flipped over, snuggling into me, using my arm as pillow. I felt awkward, but oddly satisfy that he trusted me enough to be here. Soon after, his breathing even out, letting me know he fell asleep

I didn't have the time to contemplate, because that weird sensation, my vision swimming, feeling like I was being sucked. My eyes closed tightly, feeling a searing pain in my head. Confusion clouded my state after hearing Stefan's voice.

"Katherine? Can you hear?" I felt a pat on my face, groaning from the ringing in my head.

"Can you not be so loud?" I moaned, covering my eyes from the light.

"Well isn't she a ray of sunshine." A british voice spoke out to me. My eyebrows pinched as my eyes adjusted with the light. I smirk as Stefan's concern face came into view, but my eyes wandered over to the tall male that look like he stepped off a library catalogue. He was wiping at his glasses, looking around the apartment.

"Who's the stiff?" I questioned as Stefan helped me up from the floor. I rubbed my head, pushing my hair out of my face.

I heard scoff from the mystery man as I fell against the couch. "That is Dr. Rupert Giles, the one that our informant sent us to. What the hell happened to you?" Stefan inquired.

I gave him the stink eye. "It's a long story. Just know I'm kicking Elena's ass when she gets back here." I grouched

"I called her and she should be back soon as possible. There is things that definitely need to be discuss." Stefan said, sitting on the coffee table opposite to me.

I looked around to see that there was books, like a lot, sitting all over the place. My eyebrow perked up as I saw the Doc flipping through old book, mumbling to himself.

"What is going on, Stefan?" I asked, all my attention focused.

"What is wrong is that Beacon Hills is on top of a Hell Mouth? On top of that, Los Angeles has one as well. The witches that after you, know what they are doing. I'm sure they pushed you into a corner. Probably, twenty steps ahead of you already." Doc said, closing his book.

"I don't know what the hell that is, but it sures as hell doesn't sound like a rave in New York, so what can we do?" I inquired, asking walking up to the man.

"A hellmouth is a place with an increased supernatural activity. It has a thin veil between Earth and Hell, but the special thing about Beacon's Hill hellmouth is that this was land of good witches centuries ago. When they sense what was forming, the coven cast a powerful spell to repel the lure of supernatural entities through the Nemeton, which is like a doorway to Hell. Each hellmouth have different doorways. The casting spell came at a great cost, which they lost their powers." Doc explained, scratching the bridge of his nose.

I frowned. "I get that the Hellmouth is B.A.D news, but how can Esther and the other… bitch use this to their advantage." I asked, not liking the sound of anything.

I turned to Stefan when he started to talk. "Lets just say the apocalypse is on the horizon." Stefan said, eyes intense.

 **Elena's POV**

 **My eyes fluttered open, confuse that the room was completely pitch dark. The blackening curtains work wonders. I looked around, Elijah nowhere to be found. I sniffed the air, smelling cinnamon and vanilla. I rolled from bed, tightening the sweats that Elijah allowed me to borrow.**

 **I shuffled out the room, immediately attacked the sunlight. I winced as I walked downstairs towards the kitchen. I reached the kitchen at the same time that Elijah was placing down a plate with stuff french toast and bacon.**

" **Good morning. How did you sleep?" Elijah asked, leaning against the counter, sipping on his coffee.**

 **I smiled, pushing back my mane. "Good morning. I slept well and thanks for this." I replied, cutting into the french toast, cream cheese oozing out. "I miss these." I mumbled as I stabbed the bread and put it in my mouth.**

 **Elijah was about to say something, but was interrupted by his loudmouth brother bursting in the house. "I hope your clothes are on! There is child in the presence!" Kol announced, finding us immediately carrying Hope with him.**

 **Bonnie was behind, scowling at her significant other. "When I said I wanted to enjoy our morning, this is not what I had in mind." Bonnie gave me exasperated look, tossing down her sun hat and sunglasses.**

 **Kol passed on Hope to Elijah, who smiled at her, asking about her day. I noticed that Kol got a fork and was headed my way, so without a thought I pull my french toast away from his reach.**

" **What do you think you are doing?" I asked Kol, shielding my food.**

" **Sharing is caring, so pass little bit of that French toast my way." He attempted to reach his fork around, but I swatted the fork away. Bonnie sighed, coming to sit next to me.**

" **Hi Bons, having fun?" I asked, taking the fork from Kol to hand it over to her.**

" **I was until he brought me here. I wanted to try out some of the vintage breakfast cafes here, but your biggest shipper had stick his nose in his brother's business." Bonnie said, eating a piece of French toast.**

 **She moaned from the breakfast food as Kol pouted as he was excluded from eating. "I thoroughly supported you when spelled Hayley in the house last night, so she didn't come over here." Kol argued, snatching my bacon from my plate.**

 **I saw Elijah raise his eyebrow, but said nothing else. "In my defense, she did come for me, so I had give a little payback." Bonnie defended, giving a small smirk.**

" **I see my brother has been a bad influence on you, Ms. Bennett." Elijah commented, laughing at Hope as he sat her on top of the counter.**

" **She was crazy all on her own." Kol mumbled, but fake cough when Bonnie turned around and said, "What was that, Kol?"**

" **That I love you, my beautiful queen." He smiled fakely. I just shook my head at their antics. I got up from my seat, stretching my arms.**

" **I'm going to take a shower and head back to Mikaelson mansion." I dismiss myself to disappear up the steps.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or cover page.**

 **A/N: WARNING! A LITTLE BIT OF GORE! It is not detailed oriented but I don't know my reader's tolerance to that kind of thing. Anyways, I didn't expect going this direction when starting this chapter, but I'm damn proud! ENJOY!**

Elena's POV

Elijah and I headed back to the mansion, things a lighter between us. We pulled into the circular driveway, parking in front of the door. I turned off the engine and exited the car. Elijah opened the house door, letting me go first.

"Klaus? Freya?" I called out, knowing I hear someone walking around upstairs. Caroline suddenly appeared, dressed in yoga pants and hot pink shirt. Her hair braided into pigtails.

"Both of them left earlier this morning. Klaus mentioned there was a disturbance in the witch district and Freya followed him to check it out." Caroline said, walking along with the both of us. Elijah stopped, frowning.

"I should go check up on the two, make sure it is nothing serious. It is hard to distinguish our allies with our enemies when it comes to the witches. Both of you stay in the house. Bonnie has a protection spell on it." Elijah ordered. He went to walk away, but I grabbed his arm.

"Be careful and call me if need you need my help." I said, making sure I made eye contact. He nodded, before leaving the mansion. I sighed as I turned to face Caroline, who was looking at me.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, walking to the living room. I laid on the couch, kicking my feet on the armrest.

"No reason at all. I thought he was mad at you?" Caroline posed as a question as she moved around the couch. I don't know why, but the hairs all over my body rose. I didn't like tingling sensation, a warning, in the pit of my stomach. What was weird was that it was coming from Caroline.

I sat up, frowning at my silliness. "We had much needed conversation last night and we came to an equilibrium last night. We talked about the kids, but that is about it." I offered as shuffled slightly, my eyes watching Caroline, whose expression hasn't change one bit.

"You must have read my mine, because your kids is exactly what I want to talk about." Caroline faced twisted in a evil grin. I didn't have much time to really think when I heard a growl coming from behind me. I whipped around, a silence gasp fell from my lips. My eyes widen at the grotesque, imposing figure that came out of the shadows.

There was no way he, more like it, was there before. He towered over me, bulk of muscles. His skin was dark, tinting on blue. His ruby red eyes glowed in anger as he stalked me, his long, curled horns protruding from his forehead. He had canines poking from the bottom of his mouth. And to really add to his scary form was sharp talons attach to his forehead. It was nothing I have met before in my brief time in the supernatural.

I jumped over the coffee table, making sure I wasn't trapped between the two. Now that I could take in the both of them, I noticed instead of Caroline, it was older, dark haired beauty. Her lips was painted a rose pink, darks eyes glinted with amusement. I breathed deeply, feeling stupid at the trickery.

"Dahlia, we finally meet." I said simply, dividing my attention between the two.

"Technically, we met in a dream once, but nevermind that. Where are your kids, Elena? I do have to say I am impressed with the lengths you have went to cloak them, but I do grow tire with these games." Dahlia demanded, a sneer across her face.

I grew tensed. "I care what deal you had with Esther, but you are not getting my kids. You are delusional as Esther." I snapped.

A smirk widened on her face as Dahlia took a seat on the couch, crossing her legs. "I was hoping you would have decline. Now, I get to use my pet that I stole from Esther. Elena, meet the Bringer of Carnage. A very old demon who has knack for violence. He should change your mind." I ducked just in time to miss the swinging claw that narrowly missed my face.

I moved fast as I grabbed his arm, slamming my leg into his body in two quick jabs. He barely moved and I was using vampiric strength. He caught my leg as he picked me up and slammed into the coffee table. The wind knocked out of me, but I rolled out of the way as he tried slam his foot down at me. Using rising handspring, I was back on my feet in seconds.

"Foolish girl, you can't beat me. When I'm done crushing your skull, she's next." He grumbled in deep voice. His bulky frame march towards me, which face to hand to hand combat. He threw much of the punches, whereas I was blocking. I got in a few lucky punches, but no damage done.

I noticed he tried to corner me, but with quick thinking, I ran up the wall, using his horns as leverage to propel over his body. Not wasting valuable seconds, I kicked hard into his back, kicking him through the wall.

I turned my attention onto Dahlia, who was still sitting, watching. "I'm going to kill you." I grumbled, making my way to her.

"You should worry yourself about the demon that is about to kill you." Dahlia exclaimed, eyes lit up as she watched as the demon's talons pierced through my back. I gasped with pain as my hand found his wrist to try to relieve incredible pressure. I didn't have to worry long as I was propelled through a nearby wall, landing into hall that lead to the door.

I cried out as I stumbled to my feet, hoping I could make it to the door, but the imposing demon stepped in my path. I sped away up the stairs, grimacing with pain. Blood trickled from my wound, not healing. "Great." I mumbled as I started a spell to block the demon from coming up the stairs. I used my blood to draw symbols as the words left my lips in urgency. He thundering footsteps felt like a countdown as I peeped him from peripheral.

In the knick of time just as he going in for a forceful hit, the spell activated. The force of his hit rebounded back to him, knocking him back into upper ceiling, before he dropped into the steps. I knew it was a powerful spell and it gave me enough time before Dahlia break it.

Not wasting precious time, I stumbled into a nearby room. I checked the windows, but just as I suspected, Dahlia had her own spell in the works, keeping me inside the house. I slid down the wall, blood smearing against the creme. I sucked in a deep breath as I lifted, getting my phone.

I could have called one of the Mikaelsons, but they would have still have waited for Freya into the spell, if she could at that.

I dialed Katherine, wiping at the sweat that trickling, dampening my hair. The phone rang a couple of times, before the phone picked up. "Well, if isn't my better half! What the hell do you want?" Katherine snarked, sounding distracted.

"Katherine, I need you to listen carefully. I need you to get Dr. Rupert Giles and bring him to the phone right away. I am currently fighting for my life against something I never encountered before. Hurry!" I pleaded, not feeling so well. I saw my blood pooling onto the floor. I should have healed by now.

I heard shuffling over the phone, but couldn't help roll my eyes when I heard Katherine say, "Just can't stay out of trouble. You are on speaker."

"Ms. Gilbert, how can I assist you?" A british voice travelled over the line.

"Bringer of Carnage? Your turn!" I order, reaching up to take cushion off a nearby chair and sticking into my wound.

"Bringer of Carnage? That's an ancient demon that is incredibly strong. He shouldn't even be awoken. He only-" Dr. Giles started rambled, but I cut him off.

"Look Giles, I'm pressed for time since I'm up against Dahlia, so tell me how to kill it if I can." I mumbled.

"Oh right, if you can get up close, beheading will work. Definitely lucky for that." He commented.

I scoffed. "Oh yeah, my luck is running wild today!" I said, sarcastically. "Okay Doc, is there anything else I should know?" I grunted as I moved to my feet as I needed to search for something to behead a 6ft something monster.

"Do watch out for his talons! They are poisonous, though I would not know for sure how it would affect a vampire. Nasty little buggers!" He stated. Of course this couldn't be easy.

"Too late for that. Is there a cure?" I asked, halting my steps as I saw shadowed footsteps outside the door.

"I would have look through my text…" I didn't hear the rest as I tossed the phone onto the bed. I rolled my shoulders as I charged at the door, barreling through onto the demon that was just make his way through. I rolled off the door onto my feet.

I went to run to steps, but a tight grip at my left ankle tripped me over. I smacked my face on the banister, pain exploding in my head, leaving me blinded for a quick moment. My vision cleared just to see a spike club swinging down at my head. I reacted, raising my forearms to protect myself. The spikes ripped into my flesh, a scream ripped from me. I moaned as I pushed back against the club, struggling in the tug of war.

My left kicked out, connected with something. A loud bellow emitted from Carnage, causing him to stumbled. I ripped the club from my forearm. Through blurry tears, I saw him cupping his private area. At least he was affected by universal truth about men. I grabbed the club and swung it into his head, hearing a satisfied crack. Not letting up, I roundhouse kicked him into the oak wood banister that splinter under his weight.

I jumped onto the first landing, then ran to the kitchen. My eyes zeroed in immediately onto the meat cleaver. I stumbled to the marble counter, leaving a bloody trail. I grabbed onto the cleaver. I pushed to my left as I saw Carnage reflection in the cleaver. I looked up for a moment to see his face ripped into my club, black blood trailed down his body, but it look like he didn't take a beating at all.

I countered his swing with his club with my cleaver as I Sparta kicked him back. Unfortunately, my cleaver got tossed onto the otherside of the kitchen. "Fuck!" Carnage charged for me, but I dropped and slid under his arm. I leaped for my cleaver, grabbing on tight. Two bulky arms wrapped tight around my slender frame, crushing me. I dugged cleaver into thigh, making him release me.

I pulled the cleaver out, twirling around ready to end this. When a clean swoop, I lopped off his hand. He howled in pain, but soon turned to gurgles as I made clean cut across his neck. Using my strength, I pushed him back and jumped on top. With my last remaining strength, I used both hands to pressed the cleaver into his neck, slicing like butter. I didn't even bat an eye when blood spatter over me.

The kitchen echoed with my heavy breathing. I pushed his head away from the body, hoping by chance it wouldn't reattach. My body ached and protested as I pushed back and slumped against stainless steel refrigerator, the coolness feeling good on my clammy skin.

My head rolled to the side as I heard heels clicking against the floor. My blurred vision focused on Dahlia as she slow clapped at the sight before her. "I did not expect that from you." She walked closer, kicking the cleaver away.

"Smart move, bitch." I muttered, holding my side. She squatted down at eye level with me.

"This is not a fight you are going to win, darling! What is in store for you and your little family you couldn't even imagine. Esther is going to burn this fantasy that you have down. I have to admit she went deeper in the dark magic than I imagine. You can't win against that." Dahlia taunted, her nail trailed along my bruised face.

I felt magic seeped into my left hand, feeling like fire. "Maybe, but the next time you see Esther, do send her a message." I whispered. My eye twitched as Dahlia leaned in with sadistic smile.

"I'll bite. What are your last words?" Dahlia hand wrapped around my neck with a firm grip, not enough to choke me.

I smirked as my hand ignited with fire. Before Dahlia realized what happened, I smashed my hand against her face, hearing a low sizzle sound. Her screams deafen my ears as she leaped back from my grip. "Tell that crazy bitch I'm coming for her. I'm going to make her regret ever crossing me even if it cost me my life." I warned as I started to black out, Dahlia's screams seeping into the background.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from tvd

Chapter 14

Elena's POV

I woke with a start, taking a deep breath as I looked around, seeing I was in a familiar room. I looked down at my arm, a IV attached to me. I groaned at the sun that blaring through my window.

"You look like shit! And smell even worse." I looked in the direction of the voice to see Kol stuffing his face with popcorn. A smirk planted on his face. "ELIJAH! ELENA'S AWAKE!" My face twisted in annoyance when Kol started to yell. Distant cries started up in the background.

I heard stomping coming my way, but it wasn't the person I expected to break through the door. Klaus threw his shoe at Kol. "DAMN YOU! I just got Hope down for her nap!" Klaus snapped, before heading down the hall in the direction of the cries. Kol just shrugged his shoulders, continuing his popcorn.

"What is going on? What has happened?" I questioned, feeling like I was hit with a semi truck. My IV pulled at my skin, causing me to stop my moving. Before Kol could answer the question, Elijah, trailed by my two best friends came in the room.

Elijah's face sagged with relief as he came to my bedside. "I'm glad to see you awake." He ran his hand against my forehead briefly. "Are you feeling okay? Do you remember what happened?" Elijah questioned.

I frowned as I looked away, trying to navigate through the fogginess. It took a few moments for my mind to catch up, but when I did I turned in the direction of Elijah. "Dahlia? Did she escape?" I asked, sitting up more on the bed.

"She was already gone when we finally broke into the house. We found you in the kitchen, bleeding out next to that… demon. Bonnie found your phone upstairs with a Dr. Rupert Giles still on the other end. She collabed with him to develop a cure to the blood poisoning that you had. Elena…" Elijah started, but I knew where he was going with that guilty look of his.

"Elijah, don't even go there. This is on Dahlia, only her. We will get her in the future, until then we just have to be more prepared. How long have I been out?" I questioned. I snatched the IV out, tossing it on the floor.

"A little over two weeks." Caroline commented, handing me a blood bag, but looked over shoulder when Kol made a noise.

Kol threw his hands up, looking at Caroline. "Oy! I told you to bring me one." Kol exclaimed, frowning.

Caroline gave him a look. "And I said, 'What do I look like to you?" Caroline replied, turning away disgruntled Kol.

Kol scoffed, crossing his arms. "Well, you look like America's next top strumpet, but that is none of my business." Kol retorted, childishly. Bonnie smacked his arm, looking slightly embarrassed. Caroline just grumbled, kicking his shin bone before leaving the room. Kol winced in pain as rubbed the sore bone.

"And you wonder why I don't take you anywhere." Bonnie teased as she rubbed Kol's head as he leaned against her chest.

"Aren't you the same person that got mad that a lady cut you off in traffic, sped up to her when she caught the light, proceeded to tell her, 'Bitch, what the fuck is wrong with you?! I would snatch your damn wig first and ask questions later!' I never been so scared for my life." Kol laughed as Bonnie shoved him away, before leaving after Caroline. Kol just followed after.

Elijah sighed, turning back to me. Briefly, we laughed at our family. You could always count on Kol to lighten the mood. "Like Caroline said, you were out for two weeks. Some of the ingredients were harder to obtain, but Dr. Giles were able to use some of his contacts to help with the process." Elijah grabbed my hand, entangling our fingers.

"Dahlia warned that Esther has dwell deeper into dark magic. I mean in the last year, Dahlia had us scrambling for our heads just with her experience, but if she got Dahlia worried… I saw it in her face. I think this has became more than just a deal with Esther." I expressed my concern.

Elijah moved away as I moved to the edge of the bed. His warm hands wrapped around my wrist to pull me up. I stood still, letting the dizziness fade away. "I wouldn't be surprised that they had a confrontation that we didn't know about." Elijah commented.

"Though I'm sure Esther would more likely kill Dahlia than the other way around." I let Elijah lead me to the bathroom, going our separate ways. "I'm okay from this point on. Thank you." Elijah simply nodded, before leaving the room.

I turned the shower onto the hottest setting, body yearning for relaxation. I strip out of my ripe clothing. Something caught my attention in the mirror. I looked down to my smooth torso to see where the demon stabbed me with his talons. They were jagged scars, looking years old. My fingers trailed them until tore my gaze away. I stepped into the shower, hot pelts of water raining down on me.

I dressed down in jean overalls with a black short sleeve shirt. I took the time to pack my bags to get ready for my trip back to California. I left my room, duffel in hand. I stopped to see the cave in ceiling above the staircase, missing banister and door.

I took deep breath, before travelling down the stairs. I set my bag down by the staircase when I reached the bottom. "Guys, where are you?" I called out in a normal tone, knowing that they could hear a whisper.

"In the basement." Klaus responded, popping out of the stairwell. I frowned as I followed him to the basement. I sniffed the air, cringing from stench.

I coughed, covering my nose. "What in the hell is that smell?" I mumbled through my arm. I slowed down as I saw the dead carcass of the Bringer laying against a steel table. Everyone was down there, even Hayley. I looked around to see a wide screen with a man display on screen, along with Stefan and Katherine.

Dr. Giles looked up at my entrance, eying me over. "Ms. Gilbert, welcome back. I assume the remedy has work without any effects." Dr. Giles looked at me.

I nodded simply. "Yes, thank you. I know that our phone call wasn't the most pleasant, but I'm more than grateful for your assistance. Not to be rude, but what is going on?" I questioned, looking back over the decapitated demon.

Freya stepped forward, removing her gloves with a snap. "We used a form of a reanimation spell to look into his memories to see if he would know where Dahlia is hiding, but no such luck. His brain patterns is different from ours. It would probably take months of non-stop probing, time we do not have." Freya explained. Freya sighed when Bonnie stepped forward.

"Which I told Freya in the beginning, that specialization of magic is in my lineage. I have been working with Dr. Giles with a reanimation spell will awaken the demon, more so his head, then we could question him." Bonnie rolled her eyes out of annoyance.

Klaus groaned loudly. "Not this again. You're both pretty, now that we establish that, there is no guarantee that he would spill the beans about his master." Klaus grimaced.

"Seeing that Elena killed him, He probably wouldn't be inclined to answer no questions. I mean, I sure as hell wouldn't." Kol commented, tossing the demon's head between his two hands. Ugh, at least he is wearing gloves.

Hayley scoffed. "That is because you petty as hell." Hayley looking at him in disgust.

"So? Who else going to do it?" Kol tossed the head at her at that very moment just to prove his point, Hayley screeching, ready to swat it out the air, but luckily Elijah caught it for her.

"How about we focus on what is going? Kol, stop antagonizing." Elijah gruffed setting the head down on the table.

I rubbed at my forehead out of frustration. "When I was fighting this thing, he alluded to the fact that Dahlia took control of him against his will. He planned to kill her just for that. We can appeal to that side of him." I said, following Elijah's lead.

"I just need to work with Dr. Giles a little more to perfect the spell, but I will be ready soon." Bonnie was near her grimoire, which I noticed looked thicker than when I last saw it.

"This is why Freya needs to take the lead as she is the experienced witch. We don't have for you to play catch up." Hayley remarked. We all fell silent, Bonnie glared at Hayley as she slammed her book closed.

"Sorry, but I'm not inclined to take advice from a suppose wolf queen that has gotten more than half her pack killed. You are looking at someone who has save everyone in this room at least once and I was barely a witch then." Bonnie snapped, looking at Hayley.

Hayley's jaw tighten at the insult, but my jaw would dropped to the floor if it wasn't attached to my head at Hayley's next words. "You can't say the same for your family, can you?" I heard Caroline gasped through the silence as we both looked to Bonnie.

"Bon… " Kol started to say, but stopped as her eyes turned white. His eyes widen as he stepped back. He tried to say something, but we were all thrown back by an explosion.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of TVD, TO, BTVS, SPN, TW

I have to give credit to Sam Smith 'Stay With Me', Emery Allen for a quote I used

Elena's POV

Through blurry eyes, I see a hand reach out to me. "I'm really tired of getting tossed around like a ragdoll." I mumbled as my vision cleared to see it was Elijah helping me up.

"Are you okay? You hit the wall pretty hard." Elijah brushed my hair out of my face as I looked around.

"I'm fine… Bonnie?" I questioned as I zero in onto what I was seeing. I stepped from Elijah's grasp as I watched her mumble in latin, her back rigid. It wasn't her particular stance that had me questioning what was going on, but of the floating demon that I killed, his head connected by glowing streams of white light.

"Freya, what is she doing?" Klaus asked, looking Caroline over to see if she was okay, but she just swatted his hands away.

"She is doing what she said she could do, but this is dangerous." Kol stated, moving quickly towards Bonnie. "Bonnie, you have to stop." Kol reached to her, only to be shocked. He hissed, yanking his hand back.

"Kol… look at her eyes." Freya whispered, moving away from the now twitching demon. I sped over closer, but close enough to get zapped like Kol. My eyes widen at the black pools that was now Bonnie's eyes. Bringer of Carnage let out a bellowing roar, red eyes ignited as looked around the room.

"Who dares to summon me?" The demon growled, trying to control his body. We all looked to each, not knowing where to start.

"Where is Dahlia?" Bonnie spoke, coming out of her stupor. But this Bonnie was different, completely different aura. She exuded power, her voice deeper. She inched closer, Kol staying near her vicinity for anything to happen.

"I SHOULD RIP YOUR SPINE OUT THROUGH YOUR MOUTH, YOU INSIGNIFICANT BUG!" Carnage yelled, frustrated not able to move. He glared at me as he curled his hands into fist.

"I didn't lead you here to your death, but you could have your revenge against Dahlia. She made you her bitch and ran away as soon as you were dead." I said, moving closer to look at him. He just growl his response, lurching towards me.

Bonnie flexed her hand, causing a scream escape the demon. His body flared as if a fire was blazing under his skin. "Tell us everything you know about Dahlia, because far as I know you don't need the rest of your body to talk." Bonnie said in calm voice, but she proved her point when Carnage's right arm blew apart.

Carnage's yells turned into a demonic chuckle, taking our surprise attention away from Bonnie. "It seems you reached your limits little girl." I looked over to see blood trickling out of Bonnie's nose. "I've been alive for a long time and this is no torture." Carnage taunted Bonnie, a leering smile on his his face.

"Maybe we can just compel him?" Hayley spoke for the first time, for good reasons, arms crossed as she remained close to Klaus. Caroline just rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to what is happening.

"No, we are not taking this any further. As strong as the Bennett line is, this was not a spell Bonnie was prepared for." Kol urged as he moved close as possible to Bonnie without touching her. Bonnie, at this point, was losing her composure. Blood was leaking out her ears. "Bonnie, you have to let go of the connection. You are killing yourself!" Kol pleaded, looking to face her.

"We haven't gotten what we needed from him!" Bonnie snapped as she looked at Kol. The lights start to flicker and the temperature dropped in the room. I looked to Freya who was circling around behind Bonnie, mumbling.

Kol, seeing that he wasn't connecting with Bonnie, forced his hand into the energy that was protecting the witch. Caroline gasped, calling out "Kol, stop!" We all looked at his arm to seeing his arm burning, but Kol just pushing forward, grabbing Bonnie's arm.

That seem to startle Bonnie, losing her concentration. Carnage's body lifelessly to ground as Bonnie instinctively reached to Kol.

"How is she?" I asked after Caroline noticed Freya coming down the stairs. She sighed, rubbing her hands against her thighs.

"She is going to have hell of headache and have to be on bedrest, but she will be okay. Did you know she could tamper with black magic?" Freya questioned, looking between Care and I.

"There was somethings that were going down in Mystic Falls and Bonnie had to do this old spell. Her ancestors did warn her about the nature of the spell, but she didn't exactly have a choice. She struggled with control." Caroline explained, shaking her head.

"She only had episodes when she was emotionally distress." I added, biting at my nail.

Caroline scoffed as she gave Hayley a dirty look. "I'm sure being blamed for her family's death could do the trick." Caroline frowned. Hayley went to say something, but Elijah took hold of her wrist.

"Hayley, right now would not be ideal to start an argument. It won't get any of us anywhere." Elijah spoke firmly, looking down at her, but it didn't escape my notice the tender way he held her hand or way looked at her.

Pushing down the unwanted feelings, I stood up from the couch. "Maybe I should stay for couple of days? At least make sure Bonnie is okay." I offered.

"No, we will be okay. Bonnie will be taken care of, especially with Kol's hovering." Niklaus walked in with Hope in his arms. "Plus, we need to stay ahead of Dahlia and Esther and you can't do that if you are here. I don't trust Katherine not to drop everything at the sign of trouble."

I looked in the direction of upstairs for a moment. Caroline stood behind me, pulling into a hug. "She will be fine, Elena. I'm going to stay until she is up and running before heading back to Mystic Falls. I will keep you updated, promise." I held onto her arm that was across my shoulder.

"I know. Let me go get my bag. Did you want to drop me off at the airport?" I asked, turning around. Before Caroline could answer, Elijah stepped in.

"I was hoping if I could… alone." Elijah requested, looking to me. I hesitated, but it didn't matter as Caroline's smug grin spread across her face.

"Elena would love that! Hayley can spare you for one night and care for her own child with Klaus and I for one night!" Caroline exclaimed, giving Hayley a fake smile, who growled in response. Klaus just decided to ignore two, before walking towards me.

"Elena, good to see you. Be safe out there. Hope, can you say bye?" Klaus urged, smiling at the little girl. I bent down, tickling her cheek as she waved bye-bye. She gave me a toothless smile, turning her face into Klaus' chest.

"Bye cutie." I said, giving a smile back to Hope.

"Thanks, I just shaved." Klaus joked with a small smile, causing me to roll my eyes. I just let out a small chuckle, pulling him into a hug.

I whispered, lowly. "Just ask her already." I pulled away with a knowing smirk as Klaus narrowed his eyes at me. I patted him on the shoulder, before turning towards Elijah. "We should probably head out if we are going to be on time for my flight." I said.

Elijah nodded, his hand cradle my back, leading me to the front door. "Your bag is already in the car. Are you ready to go?" Elijah asked, opening the front for me.

"One second." I wrapped my arms around Caroline as she held me equally tight. "Tell Bonnie I love her and give a super tight hug, Okay? And I love you, you crazy girl." I said, smiling lightly through tears. We pulled back, but she held onto each other.

"Don't you cry, because I will start to cry." Care returned my watery smile. "I love you. You be safe out there." Care said, patting my face tenderly.

I took a deep breath, before pulling away. I turned away and walked out the door.

Elijah and I remained in silence for most of the drive, background jazz playing. "Do Hayley make you happy?" I asked in a whisper, turning my eyes away from the highway as I looked to Elijah. Silence was the immediate response, releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Elena… she was there for me. She was- is a great friend to me, she saved me from myself. I cannot deny that." Elijah responded, glancing my way. I didn't respond, I didn't know how to. "I don't love her, but-"

I cut him off. "But it could get there. If I didn't show up on your doorstep pregnant, your relationship with Hayley would be totally different than it is now." I said, immediately going to bite at my nail.

Elijah sighed. "Maybe, but Klaus wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea. Elena, where are you going with all of this?" Elijah pulled into the airport garage, turning the car off. Thinking about how the power exerted on Bonnie made me thinking of my own situation. I was a ticking time bomb with the magic inside of me. I should have told him that I was dying, but I knew it was useless. It was not the time to be dividing our attention.

I also didn't want him to wait for me. I knew he would if I asked. I wasn't blind that his feelings were stronger for me. It was practically written in the stars. I took a deep breath. "Walk with me to the terminal." I said simply. Elijah stared at me for a moment, before nodding. We exit the car in unison. Elijah grabbed my bag and met at the end of the car. I slipped my hand into his, enjoying the physical touch.

"You know when we first met… I was so scared out of my mind. I had so many ideas of what you could look like, Rose words made you to be a mythical beast or something." I laughed as I cuffed my hair. "When you made your grand entrance, I thought you would have been taller." I teased, watching the small smile at the corner of his lips. "Through all that fear, I thought ' _He's beautiful'_ I had this unexplainable flutter in my heart and I knew I was in trouble that very moment when you came closer. I know I'm crazy for saying that." I said.

"No, you are not. I felt the same way, but I put down as you sharing a face with your previous doppelgangers. I was determined not to be lured this time around, but you proved me wrong. It wasn't your face, but ultimately who you were as person. I knew I was in trouble the first time was at the Mikaelsons' Ball, you made your entrance. A breathtaking sight." Elijah complimented, causing me to blush.

"So, it wasn't my impeccable Waltz that we shared on the dancefloor?" I laughed as he twirled me around for a good measure.

"I was very impressed." Elijah said. We navigated the terminal until I located my gate. I sighed as this was our last stop. It was so much that needed to be said with so little time. "Elijah… I always wished you happiness and I want you to know that." I framed his face with my hands.

Elijah held me close, tears forming in his eyes. "Elena, I already know what you are going to say. Don't leave and just stay with me, because what we have… what we could grow into is all need to stay grounded. All I need is you." Elijah whispered.

I closed my eyes as I tried to stop tears from coming, trying to gain self control. "I want you to be happy, Elijah. I want you to have everything that you ever wanted. And if Hayley can…" My words were cut off short as Elijah's lips met mine. I felt myself being lifted just a little as fireworks went off in my head. His kiss made me feel home. He pulled away before I was even ready. "Then, I rather wait for the real thing. I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. You have always been the one I was searching for. That's why I know Hayley and I will never work. That feeling only stopped when I was with you." Elijah and I rocked in a little dance, never taking our eyes from each other.

"You are so damn stubborn, you know that." I said with tender emotions. I knew the feeling he was describing so well.

"No, you are just not fooling me. I know you and I know that something is wrong and you are not telling me." Elijah brushed my eyebrow ever so gently, calming me. "You don't have to protect me."

Before I could make up my mind, the PA speaker came on. "Last minute call for Los Angeles, Flight 356. Last minute call for Los Angeles, Flight 356."

I sighed as I broke from his embrace, wiping at my face. "That's me." I said, not making eye contact. I took hold of my roll away duffel. "I should get going." With a quick peck to the cheek, I took my escape, not turning back when he called my name.

It was thirty minutes into the flight and was settled into first class. It was three others and one flight attendant in the cabin. I became tensed when the strong scent of blood filled the air. My mouth water uncomfortably as I looked around for the source.

The plane started to experience turbulence and the seatbelt light came on, but I needed to get control of myself. I got up, intended to go to the bathroom, but the flight attendant stepped in my way. "Ma'am, the seatbelt light is now on. You are going to have to take your seat." For one weird moment, the Key and Peele sketch popped into my mind, but I resisted the urge to say ' _Is it illegal though?'_ I shook my head at my silliness.

"Look, I think I might have to vomit. I need to go the bathroom." I said as I compelled her. I went to walk by, but a painful grip stopped me from going any further. I looked back surprised to be met all black eyes matched with a sadistic smile.

"That wasn't very nice, now was it?" The flight attendant said, increasing her painful until my wrist snapped. I let out a startled yelp as she pushed me onto the ground. I looked around to see that the three passengers had similar eyes.

"Meg, lets have our fun before we kill her." An older guy, white with pale blond hair. He had bulging muscles, tattoos decorating them.

The flight attendant, Meg, let out a chuckle, pulling out a butcher knife. "Don't worry, we will." We glared at each as she made her move.


End file.
